Big Brother Danny
by MarkPhantom
Summary: When Danny,Tucker and Sam befriend the new kid at school Danny becomes emotionally attached after he learns of his new friend's troubled and tragic past and present as well as discovering the ghost boy is his hero and adopts him as a little brother. R
1. Chapter 1

C:\Documents and Settings\User\My Documents\Danny.rtf

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom

This is my first and only attempt at fan fiction so please

Be kind no flaming I don't know how to describe this

Story so there is no summary I hope you enjoy

Early one Monday morning Danny and his friends Sam, and Tucker were just sitting down at their desks getting ready to start a new week of school. The three friends were discussing their plans for later that afternoon when out of the corner of Sam, and Tucker's eyes they caught sight of a new student walking into class and decided to turn around and have a look what they saw to their amazement caused them to stare in shocked disbelief at a person who by all appearances could have been their friend Danny's identical twin with the exception of his clothes and some slight differences in his face. Danny while still talking to Tucker and Sam noticed his friends were not paying any attention to him so he spoke up. Hey guys Danny said are you all right hello guys would you at least look at me. We are Sam, and Tucker said still not believing the sight in front of them. What are you two talking about? Look his friends exclaimed!

Danny, and the rest of the class after hearing the three friend's conversation turned to see whom Sam, and Tucker were staring at. Upon Facing the front of the room Danny and the others eyes grew wide and their jaws dropped down on their desks at the sight of the person standing before them. Mr. Lancer stood up and spoke class I would like you all to meet our new student Mark Alison he just moved into town so please make him feel welcome. Mr. Alison fined you a seat and we will get started. As Mark made his way down the row of desks past Danny, Tucker, and Sam towards an empty desk in the back of the room Dash spoke up hey everyone check it out it's Fenturds little brother where do you think you're going he asked no loser's allowed. Then who let you in here Mark said. Loser boy here

Doesn't know who he's talking too sure I do the worlds biggest windbag. Oh by the way nice hair blockhead what did you cut it with a

Weed whacker or a lawnmower .New kid has a death wish Dash said as he reached to grab Mark's shirt. That's enough Mr. Lancers told

Dash sits down and let him get to his desk so we can start class we have a lot of work to do. Dash sat back down and allowed Mark to

Continue on to his desk where he proceeded to put his backpack under his desk and have a seat after which he laid his head back and fell asleep. Danny looked over at his friends and said did you see him stand up to Dash that took guts maybe so but if he's not careful Dash is going to show him his guts Sam replied yeah Tucker that is not a good idea ticking him off like that. Later that day lunch the three friends noticed the new kid was sitting by himself in the corner of the lunch room with his head on the table sleeping

Yet again but not eating. Maybe we should ask him if he wants to join us for lunch Danny said he looks kind of lonely I don't know

Tucker replied he doesn't seem very friendly to me maybe it's because no one gives him any reason to be was Sam's response.

Just then Dash approached and dumped a tray of food on Danny's head. What was that for Danny asked that is for Lancer stopping

Me from pounding that smart mouth new kid look alike little brother of yours he is not my brother little or otherwise Danny answered

So what he still looks like you so close enough Dash replied. Oh great now Dash has two favorites and because he looks like me I'm

Going to get beat up. It's not his fault Danny, Sam said Dash is just a bully and he is using that as an excuse he's going to do it anyway you look at it. Yeah I know Danny answered it still doesn't make it right though. The rest of the day went by quickly as Danny cleaned himself up after lunch. As the end of the school day came and Danny was putting his books away Dash and Kwan

Once again approached hey Fenturd Dash said how about we find out how well you fit inside your locker as he reached out to grab

Danny a voice came from behind him. Let him go the voice called out Dash turned around to find Mark standing there well look what

We have here its little brother to the rescue. Maybe I should stuff you and Fenturd in the locker together because I still owe you one

From this morning in fact I think I will Dash said. Don't go there Mark said and what are you going to do about it was Dash's response

As he released his grip on Danny and started to reach for Mark as he did so the new kid sidestepped his reach grabbed Dash's arm

And proceeded to hit it causing a loud breaking sound as he did so. As Dash yelled out in pain Mark released his grip on his arm and followed up by breaking his jaw. Just then Kwan jumped in to help his friend when he felt his right leg snap and down he went.

After a few seconds it was all over as the two bullies lay on the floor in pain Mark stood over them looking around to make sure no one else was coming at him when he noticed the rest of the students looking on in amazement at what just happened. Any one else

Want some the new kid asked loudly to which there were no takers he then turned his attention back to the two kids on the floor looking down he spoke if you two ladies want to act like tough guys you should really learn how to take care of yourself before you

Tick off the wrong person and he hurts you I heard what you did to this kid at lunch pointing at Danny because we look alike from now on if you've got a problem with me take it up with me and leave him alone. That was awesome Danny said thank you for standing up for me no problem Mark said I hate bullies where did you learn to fight like that Danny asked the martial arts I am a

Ninth degree black belt in seven different styles and my hands and feet are registered lethal weapons Mark replied. As Mark turned

To face the three friends he noticed Mr. Lancer approaching having heard the commotion in the hall seeing the two students on the

Floor he asked who is responsible for this he demanded to know to which the rest of the students pointed at Mark. Mr. Alison come

With me to the office sorry but I can't was the reply what do you mean you can't I have places to go. Lancer grabbed the new kids

Arm well you're coming with me anyway he said take your hands off now Mark demanded or what was the response or this Mark

Said as he proceeded to throw Lancer across the hall never put your hands on me again or I will hurt you. Wow that took guts the three friends said aloud allow me to introduce ourselves I'm Danny Fenton, she's Sam Manson, and he's Tucker Foley hi I'm Mark Alison so would like to go

Get a Nasty Burger and hang out with us my treat Danny said I'd like was Mark's reply but I have

A part time job after school three nights a week delivering packages off my bike. But how about

I take you guys to this place in my neighborhood on one of my days off my treat they've got the

Best burgers in town and I hear there veggie burgers are excellent too. How did you know I'm a

Vegetarian Sam asked I've known a few Goths and none of them ate meat Mark said. Well I've

Got to go now or I'll be late for work see you tomorrow if I don't get suspended, expelled, or arrested it was nice meeting you bye.


	2. Chapter 2

: C:\Documents and Settings\ User\My Documents\Danny.rtf

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom but I do own the

Fan character Mark here is chapter 2 I'm sorry for my crappy writing but I have never been a very good

Writer I'm doing this in chapters because the story is longer than I thought it would be I' am using grammar

And spell check I thought of this story one day while I was daydreaming again no flames please

Chapter 2 The Accident

As Mark slowly walked away growing fainter in the distance Danny, Tucker, and Sam looked at each other with a smile and the sense that they found a new friend that they all liked immediately. Later that night Mark was making his deliveries about town when he came to one of his last stops before home it was a small package going to a Jack Fenton at Fenton Works. Mark proceeded up a set of steps and knocked on the door express delivery he yelled a few seconds later the door opened and a large man in an orange jump suit appeared " can I help you the man asked" "yes Mark said I have a delivery here for a Jack Fenton"

"That's me he responded " "well sir I need your signature here please " handing him a clipboard with a pen attached. Jack looked at the package and said "this must be the part I ordered for my latest ghost hunting gadget" then looking down at Mark he said "come inside with me and I can blather on to you about ghosts"

"Sir I just need you to sign Mark said". "Don't be ridiculous come with me so I can show you my Fenton

Portal" so Mark followed Danny's father inside the house to the basement where Jack proceeded to retrieve another jumpsuit white with black gloves, boots, belt, collar, and a picture of his face on it. "Here put this on Jack said" "sir could you remove your picture off this it's kind of creepy Mark asked" "ok Jack replied"

As he removed the image. "Excuse me Jack said as he pardoned himself I have to use the Fenton urinal just wait here until I return" leaving the boy standing in the lab by himself Mark looked about the lab taking everything in when he noticed a large pair of yellow doors with black stripes not thinking anything of them he continued to stand there waiting for the man to return and sign for his package when all of a sudden the two large doors flew open and a large burst of green ectoplasmic energy filled the lab completely engulfing

Mark's body making him feel like he was on fire screaming out in pain from the blast he passed out. Several

Seconds later he awoke feeling strange noticing a mirror on the wall he staggered over to it only to notice his hair was now snow white instead of his normal black and glowing green eyes replaced his normal blue and the jumpsuit was now black with white gloves, boots, belt, and collar. What happened to me Mark cried as stared at his image in the mirror just then he heard the sound of Jack Fenton returning and his only thoughts were of how to get out of there in a hurry now not even caring about attaining the man's signature then suddenly the man reappeared. "What's going on here Jack asked and where is the jumpsuit " Mark turned around to check himself in the mirror but this time the image was his normal self "I don't know sir Mark stammered I fainted and when I woke it was gone". "Gone Jack scowled looking down at the boy as though he didn't believe him well then let me sign for my package and then you can go " "thank you sir I still have two more deliveries to make tonight ." Jack signed for his package and showed Mark back to the door to which after what had just happened the boy was more than happy to be out of there after finishing up his route for the evening he went home pondering what had occurred at Fenton Works for the rest of the night.

That's it for chapter 2 thanks to the people who reviewed chapter1 as per the one review I took your suggestion about putting quotation marks around the character who is speaking hope it helps as per the second review even with spell and grammar check I doubt the punctuation will get any better as English

Was not my strong suit so please bear with me plus I have never used a word processor before? As for Lancer he got tossed for putting his hands on Mark and being too grabby. Some chapters will be longer than others also some chapters are better written than others are. I hope this chapter is all right and I apologize

If it sucks thanks Mark Phantom


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 not as good as I'd like it to be but the following

Chapters hopefully will be better.

Chapter 3 The Next Day

The next morning Mark got ready for school knowing that Lancer would be there waiting for him and he would probably get expelled for his actions of yesterday. When he arrived the first people he saw were his new friends. "Hi Mark they said as he approached them." "Oh hi Danny, Sam, Tucker." "You showed up they asked" Yeah I figured I'd come in and face the music the most they're going to do is kick me out it's not like it hasn't happened before." "Your not worried Danny asked." "Not really was Mark's reply." Just then Lancer approached "Mr. Alison to the office now he demanded." To which the boy complied turning away "Mark said well if I don't see you again it was nice knowing you." "Nice knowing you too the three friends replied." "He won't be back Lancer said." As he turned and walked off leaving them standing alone.

Upon arriving at the principals office the door swung open slowly to which Lancer and Mark entered exiting the hallway. "Have a seat the teacher said." The Young boy sat down in front of a big desk. On the other side of which sat principal Ishyama. "Send in the two other students involved in this she told her secretary." As the door opened once again Mark could see Dash, and Kwan in the opening one with his arm in a cast and his jaw wired shut the other with his right leg in a cast and on crutches. Upon entering the door closed behind them. Just before lunch after spending the entire morning in the office Mark appeared once again. Walking into the lunchroom Danny, Tucker, and Sam spotted their friend with a smile on his face. "Over here they shouted." Mark walked over to where his friends were sitting. "What happened they all wanted to know?" "Well first off Ishyama put Lancer on probation for six months for favoritism of the jocks." "Then she suspended Dash, and Kwan ten days for starting the fight." "She didn't do anything to me, and finally she's going to make the three of them apologize to Danny and me in front of the whole school."

"Wow that's awesome Danny said aloud." "Oh man I can't believe it Tucker added." "Yeah Sam chimed in

Usually they take the jocks side. "Apparently someone complained to the school board about Lancer giving the popular kids a free ride." "So they sent a person in to investigate undercover and that person saw what

Happened and reported it to the principal." "Especially about how Lancer grabbed me she told him from now on he has to keep his hands off the students or he is fired Mark explained." "Oh by the way Mark said meet me on the front steps after school." "I promised you guys if I didn't get in trouble I would treat you to some burgers at my favorite spot in my neighborhood." "Cool we'll be there." The rest of the day once again went by quickly and the four kids met up on the steps as planned. "Follow me guys Mark said and stay close the area where were going is not the safest and I don't want to lose any of you." As Mark led his friends down past a series of old abandoned buildings in the bad part of town. Danny asked his friend. "How do you know about this place?" " Because I live down here Danny answered Mark." Coming upon an old faded brick building with a rusted sign on the front. Mark announced "were here." Then upon entering

Danny, Sam, and Tucker noticed the place looked like something out of the fifties. Mark, Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked up to the counter. As they got closer the man standing behind it looked up and spoke.

"Hey kid long time no see." "Oh hi Mark responded guys this is Joe he owns the place and makes the best burgers in town." "Joe these are my friends Danny, Tucker, and Sam." "Nice to meet all of you any friends of Mark's are always welcome here he said." "Nice to meet you to the three responded." "Joe I told them you have the best burgers around including veggie burgers so get them whatever they want it's on me." "Oh

And I'll have a burger, fries, and large drink." Danny, Tucker, and Sam placed their orders and awhile later the four friends were sitting at the counter talking and enjoying each other's company while they were eating. "How is the food Mark asked his friends?" "This burger rocks Danny replied way better than Nasty

Burger." "Yeah dude the fries are killer Tucker added." "You did not lie this is the best veggie burger ever

Sam answered." Danny then asked. "What's the story we've heard that you almost killed a couple of kids when you were younger?" Mark sighed. "I was wondering how long it would take before someone brought that up." "Well its true when I was just a little kid two other kids in my neighborhood use to beat me up every day." "Then one day after they beat me up again I just snapped." "So I grabbed a pipe and started hammering them until I couldn't even lift my arms anymore." "When it was all over they ended up in the hospital almost dead." "I just couldn't take it anymore." "So to keep me from going to juvenile hall the judge told my parents to find a way for me to control my temper." "That's when they got me into the martial arts and the rest is history." After the four were done eating. "Mark asked his friends hey guys would you like to see the hot rod I've been building over at my hangout." "You've been building a car Danny questioned." "Yeah Mark replied." "Well sure that sounds cool his friends answered let's go." "Ok let me use the restroom and we'll head over." Mark left the room to do his business while Danny, Tucker, and Sam waited. The man behind the counter started talking. "I don't know how the three of you did it but thanks."

"Do what they asked." "Get that kid to eat I worry about him." "Why's that Danny asked?" "Because he barely eats the man replied." "Why not asked Sam." "He gets busy and he forgets was the reply." Just then Mark reappeared and the man asked. "Please don't say anything to him about what we were talking about."

"He would be mad if he found out I told you." "No problem they said." As Mark approached Danny spoke.

"Are we going now?" "We sure are Mark answered." As he paid the bill and left a tip. "Good burgers Joe as always." "Thanks kid but stop in and eat a little more often will you." Mark let out a sigh. "Ok come on guys lets go." The four kids walked outside and over a couple of blocks to an old junkyard. Where Mark led

His friends through an opening in the fence. "When Tucker asked are we allowed in here." "Oh sure Mark said I know the owner and I work for him." "We thought you delivered packages." "I did until the other day." "The man who owned the business closed up and retired." "So now I work here getting parts from the

Yard." Coming to an old pile of cars Mark opened the rear doors of a panel truck. "Follow me." Danny, Tucker, and Sam came after him and soon found themselves in an underground lair. That was laid out like an apartment with a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. "Wow this place is amazing his friends

Said where did you get all this stuff." "I picked it up off curbs and my boss he dug this place out for me." "I come here to get away from the world." "Come on I'll show you my car." Going down a long hallway the four kids arrived at another large room. Where upon turning on the lights Danny, Sam, and Tucker gazed at a large vehicle all torn apart. "Well guys what do you think." "What is it they asked not recognizing what it was." "It's my forty-one Willys." "I've been working on it since I was six." "Its my hobby I try and stay out of trouble by working on it whenever I get a little extra money." "How old are you asked Danny." "I'm fourteen Mark said." "And when is your birthday." After Mark told his friends when his birthday was. Danny said. "That makes you six months younger than me and you're already messing around with a car that's awesome." "Thanks Mark said but I better get you guys home now before it gets to late and you get into any trouble." The next few days went by uneventfully. As Danny, Tucker, and Sam got to know their new friend a little better. And started taking a real liking to him.

That's it for chapter 3 sorry again if its not very good the coming chapters should be better.

I tried fixing my punctuation and capitalization around the dialogue to make the story easier to follow

Hope it helps. Chapter 4 is coming soon and it will be very long but hopefully it will shed some more light on Mark's past and clarify a lot of things. This story is written in fun, as I was bored one day it will be my only fan fiction story.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for the encouraging reviews

I tried to correct the problems of punctuation, and capitalization around the dialogue

To make the story easier to follow. I'm grateful for anyone willing to read my crappy writing.

Anyway this is going to be a very long chapter so I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4 A Chance Encounter

Then one night as Danny was out fighting ghosts with Sam, and Tucker. As Danny Phantom an unusual event occurred that would change the three friends lives forever. "I have you now whelp Skulker said." "And this time there's no escape." I will hang your head on my trophy wall ghost child." "Let me go Danny yelled." As he struggled to free himself. Tucker and Sam looked on in horror, as they were unable to help their friend. All of a sudden Skulker felt a strange feeling throughout his exoskeleton. Before it exploded into hundreds of smaller pieces. And allowing Danny to breakaway and suck the ghost into the Fenton thermos. Looking around and seeing nothing the three kids just looked at each other. And asked "what just happened?" "That's weird Danny said he had me." "I don't know Sam replied but I could have sworn that someone else was there in the darkness with us." "Hey guys Tucker interrupted." "Not now said until we figure this out." "But I have an idea about who helped us." "Ok who is it then Sam asked?" "I think it might have been Mark." "And why is that Tucker asked Danny doubtfully?" "Look around we're in his neighborhood." "Wow you're right Sam answered." "But that doesn't mean it was him." "Maybe not but there is one way to find out Danny said." "Follow me guys Danny told his friends as he started to fly along trying to find his rescuer." "And stay close you two this area is dangerous." As he was searching Danny noticed a shadowy figure. Moving about below him in the darkness. "Over there guys he called out to his friends. As they continued following behind. Coming upon an old run down house. The three fiends spotted the person they had been watching enter the home. And close the door behind him. "That must be the guy who saved me Danny said." Taking Tucker and Sam by the hands went intangible and phased through the front door into a dimly lit living room. Where a large man sat passed out in a reclining chair. With empty whiskey bottles scattered about. Just then their friend Mark entered the room. "Hi guys he said to Tucker, and Sam." As he walked over to where the man sat passed out. Make yourself at home and have a look around while I put him to bed pointing at the man. "Come on dad lets get you upstairs." Reaching down and wrapping his arms around the man. Then lifting him up out of his chair putting him over his shoulder. And finally carrying him upstairs to his bed. Following Mark Danny, Tucker, and Sam reached the top of the stairs. Only to notice an open door to their right. Curious the three kids stepped inside and turned on the light. Surprised to find what looked like a young boy's room. With car posters on the walls and a large double bed. "This must be Mark's room Danny said." "Yeah but I don't think he uses it much Sam added."

"Why is that Tucker asked?" "Well look at his bed it doesn't look like its been slept in for a long time Sam replied." Just then Mark walked in. "Welcome to my room guys how do you like it." "Nice his friends answered." "Does that happen often with your dad Danny asked?" "Every night when he's around Mark answered." "What do you men questioned Sam?" "Well most of the time he just hangs around bars when he has the money." "And he leaves me here on my own." "One time when I was ten he left me home alone for a year." "He would just drop off his pay for me to pay the bills and use the rest to get drunk with Mark replied." "You mean he doesn't do anything for your birthday or the holidays asked Tucker?" "What are those?" "They're just another day to me I haven't celebrated a birthday since I was seven." Noticing a picture of Mark's family on a dresser. "Danny asked where are your mom and sister?" "Their gone Mark answered." "Left you and your dad asked Sam?" "Kind of Mark said." Just then Mark's dad staggered into the room. "What are you doing in here with them?" "You good for nothing worthless little brat." "Just talking dad." "Well get them out of here." "I already have one mistake living with me." "And I don't need

anymore hanging around with him." "Dad you're drunk go back to bed and sleep it off." Mark's dad then walked over to him. And punched Mark in the face knocking him to the floor. "And if you cry I'm going to hit you harder his dad said." "Leave him alone Danny yelled." "Or what the man said." "Or I'll make you wish you had Danny answered." "It's ok you don't have to ghost kid." "I'm use to it." "There do you feel better now dad Mark asked?" Getting angry at the comment. His dad having noticed an old trunk sitting on the floor. Proceeded to pick it up. "No don't Mark cried." As his dad threw it to the floor with a loud crash busting it open. "To hell with you his dad said." As he stormed out of the room. "Are you ok Danny asked?" "I'm fine Mark answered." As he knelt down to start picking up the contents of the trunk that now lay on the floor. "Here let us help you with that his friends said kneeling beside him." "It's ok you don't have to Mark answered." "We want to though came the response." As they all knelt to get started. Mark turned the trunk right side up to expose its contents. And much to the surprise of his friends when they saw

His collection. Of Danny Phantom plush toys, posters, and other assorted collectables. Danny's mouth opened wide in amazement at the sight of what laid before him. Danny reached down and scooped up one of the plush toys of himself. "What is this he asked?" Just then Mark snatched it from Danny's hands. And

Hugged the toy tight against his body. "It's part of my collection he answered." "I can see that but why do you have a collection of me?" "Because nobody else does and this stuff doesn't mean much to anyone but me." Danny now looking annoyed at the evasive answers he was getting said sternly. "Tell me why you have this collection of Danny Phantom stuff." "And quit being evasive with me." Mark with his head hung down low in sadness spoke softly. "Because you're my hero." "What asked Danny I couldn't hear you?"

Speaking a little louder Mark repeated himself. "Because you're my hero and you're all I've got ok are you

Happy now." Danny, Tucker, and Sam were taken aback by what their friend had just said. "Tell me what is this all about." "And be honest with me from now on Danny said." "Lets start with where your mom, and, sister are at." "Did they leave you and your dad because of the way he is?" "No Mark answered they both died." "Oh I'm so sorry Danny said." "What happened?" "When I was four my mom wasn't feeling good one morning." "So my dad took her to the doctor." "And when they came home my sister and I were told

Mom was sick." "And she would be down for awhile but it was no big deal." "But as weeks and months passed she kept getting skinnier, and weaker." "Finally my dad told us she was dying of cancer and there and there was nothing that could be done for her." "She became so thin I could lift her out of bed and then

One day not long after my fifth birthday I came down for breakfast and she was gone." "I didn't even get to

Say goodbye or tell her I loved her." "The next time I saw her was in a coffin at the funeral home." "And my dad wouldn't even let me cry for her." "I was five years old to young to understand what was going on."

"All I knew was she wouldn't be coming home again it hurt." "What happened after your mom died Danny

Asked sympathetically?" "Well after that my dad took a second job to support my sister and me so he was never around much." "Although even when she was alive he never paid much attention to me either." "And my sister she had her own friends and life." "So I was left to my own devices." "That's when I started stealing cars and joy riding them to get people to pay attention to me." "Unfortunately I got the wrong people paying attention the police." "And they would try to catch me but couldn't." "So they tried shooting at me but in the end I was never caught at least by the cops." "But my sister followed me one night and caught me in the act." "And she beat my butt all the way home." "After that night she took it upon herself to

Keep me out of trouble." "She gave up her friends and life to look after me." "But as hard as she tried it wasn't the same because she liked girl things and I didn't." "And as much as I loved her I always wanted another boy around my own age or a little older to hang around with me." "You mean a big brother don't

You Danny asked?" "Yeah I do but finally she found this who built hot rods around our neighborhood and she told him about her problems with me." "So he agreed to take me under his wing and teach me how to build cars." "I'm grateful to both of them because it kept me out of jail or the morgue." "After I started getting into it and enjoying having someone to look up too around my sister was able to get back to her life." "Without having to worry about me so much." "But she would still keep her eyes on me to make sure I was staying out of trouble." "Well the years went by with no problems." "Then one fateful day when I was eight my sister was walking home with one of her friends." "And as I was coming to meet her." "Drunk driver came flying past up over the curb and nearly hit me." "I was able to get out of the way my sister wasn't as lucky." " She was hit head on and dragged over fifty feet under the car." "When she was pulled out from under it she was soaked in her own blood and half of her face was gone." "She was still alive and as I held her close she told me she loved me." "Before she took her last breath on this earth and died in my arms on that street." "After she died my dad crawled inside a whisky bottle, became withdrawn from the world, and started blaming me for her death." "I'm not so sure he's wrong it should have been me lying there not her." "Don't talk like that Danny said you can't blame yourself for what happened." "No matter what your dad thinks it's not your fault." "Maybe not but it was my responsibility Mark answered." Just then Sam looking at Mark holding one of the plush Danny Phantoms said don't tell me they sleep with you."

Mark with his head still down replied. "They would if I slept." " What do you mean by that Danny asked?"

"I haven't had a full night's sleep since I was eight." "Why not asked Tucker?" "Well after my sister died I did ok for awhile." "My dad and me moved around a lot to different towns and schools." "Until this one school I went to there was this kid who reminded a lot of Dash." "He was a jock and a bully." "There was also another kid there who was a super nerd but he never bothered anyone." "Well this jock made the nerds life a living hell always picking on him, shoving him into his locker, and beating on him until it made this kid ill from the stress." "Then one day this nerd came into school armed with a bag full of guns." "And he started shooting he was going after the bully who tormented him." "But in the end he never got who he was coming after but he ended up killing thirty other innocent kids who had nothing to do with it." "I got as many kids as I could out to safety." "And I went back in to retrieve and aid other kids by pulling them out of the line of fire and treating their wounds." "Still others I couldn't reach and I ended up watching them die in front of me in what looked like more of a slaughter house than a school with pools of blood on the floor." "And that I can blame on myself for because I had the ability to stop it from happening." "But I didn't want to get involved." "How could you have stopped it Danny asked?" "By making that jerk leave the kid alone because he was afraid of me Mark answered." Mark continued. "After that my life really went down hill."

"Seems like everywhere I went someone was dying in front of me for no good reason and I was never able to save them." "That's when the nightmares began consuming me inside." "Nightmares Danny said with a look of concern." "Yes I would lie down to sleep and a few minutes later they would come." "Nightmares where I would see all the people I saw die and they were all crying out to me to help them." "But as hard as I would try they were just out of reach." "Then the demons would come take them away." "And the look of sheer terror on their faces was so intense it woke me up in a cold sweat, screaming, and my heart pounding out of my chest." "So I just stopped sleeping and eating with the exception of what little naps I take at school." "Sometimes though they wake me up even then." " And I look around and can't even remember who or where I am, or who anyone else is." "As for eating most of the time I don't even feel like it." "And I haven't had a full night's sleep since I was eight." "So then how does your collection here fit into all of this Danny asked?" "Well whether you know it or not you saved my life twice Mark said." "How did I do that Danny asked?" "I was hurting inside and the nightmares wouldn't leave me alone." "All I wanted was to make the pain I was feeling go away." "So I planned to do something about it." "I was at home one day and the TV was on." I was just about to carry out my plan the news broke in with a special report about you Danny." "When I saw you flying around kicking ghost butt you chased my darkness away." "That's when I pulled my dads shotgun out of my mouth." Danny, Tucker, and Sam gasped in shock. "You were going to kill yourself they asked?" "Yes I was Mark replied." "I was in hell sick and tired of hurting all the time." "I came close a second time." "But you were on TV again and I stopped myself which tells you what kind of a loser I am." "I can't even commit suicide without screwing it up." "That's why I started my collection." "So when I get depressed I open my trunk, take a plush toy of you out Danny, hug it tight, and it makes me feel better." "Instead of trying to kill myself." "And until I recently met Sam, Tucker, and Danny Fenton you're the only one I had to look up to and want to be like." " You want to be like me Danny said." "Yeah sometimes I daydream about flying around with you with my own powers and costume kicking ghost butt pretty dumb huh." "But it keeps me going Mark replied." "No its not Danny answered hold onto your dream and maybe someday." Sam and Tucker then spoke up. "You also look up to the two of us and Danny Fenton but why?" "Because the three of you are all still something I'm not." "What's that?" "You're still just kids I haven't been a kid since I was eight." "And I wish that people would leave all of you alone." "And stop treating you like dirt for being yourselves." "Especially both Danny's neither of you bother anyone." "What about you his friends asked?" "I don't care what happens to me anymore because I've got nothing left to lose." "Why didn't you tell us any of this before Sam asked?" "Because you all have your own problems." "And I didn't want to burden you with mine I was afraid if I said anything you would all abandon me." "Why would you think that Tucker asked were your friends?" "Because everyone else did Mark answered." "Well we won't Danny Phantom said." "Yeah neither will we added Tucker, and Sam or Danny Fenton." "Now tell me all about your collection Danny said." "What's this one plush in the case about he asked?" As he picked it up and started looking it over. "That is the one in the best condition of my entire collection Mark answered." "I've been keeping it preserved in the hope that if I ever got to meet you in person." "And got up the nerve to ask if you would autograph it for me." "But I figured it would never happen." "And I didn't want to bother you or get in your way as busy as you are." Wow Danny said. "I've never had anyone who wanted my autograph I'm flattered." Setting the encased figure down. Danny then picked up a sealed clear package with something black inside. Upon turning it over Danny noticed his own logo on the unknown object. "And what is this he asked?" "That is a costume I made for a Halloween party at one of my former schools." "I was going to go as you I even had hair whitener and a pair of glowing green contacts." "What do you mean you were going to go Danny asked?" "I never went Mark answered." "Why not Danny questioned?" "Well first off I didn't know if you would get mad at me for dressing up like you." "Second no one really wanted me there anyhow." "And lastly if any ghost hunters showed up thinking I was you a whole lot of people could get hurt." "It just wasn't worth the risk." "So how do you look in the costume Danny asked?" "I don't know Mark answered I've never tried it on." "Why not replied Danny?" "Because I might enjoy it too much Mark said." "What's wrong with that inquired Danny?" "I don't deserve any happiness Danny." "Everyone deserves to be happy Danny said." After Tucker, Sam, and Danny helped Mark put the last of his collection back in the trunk. The four kids stood up. Noticing his friend was still sadly looking down at the floor. Danny gently started roughing Mark's hair while cupping his friends chin with his free hand. "Mark look at me Danny said." "I was wondering if you would do me some favors."

"Anything but sleep Mark answered." "Do you have any food in the house asked Danny?" "Sure Mark replied but why?" "Because I want to see you eat something." "Then I want you to take a shower, and wash your hair." After eating and showering Mark and his friends returned to his bedroom. "Now Danny said put this on." Having pulled Mark's costume back out. Mark took the package and retrieved his accessories. Then left the room. Upon his return he announced. "How do I look?" The three friends turned around to see a second Danny Phantom standing in front of them. "That's amazing Sam, and Tucker said." "Yeah Danny added you look just like me." "I like it you look good." "Now lets see what else I can do for you Danny said." Taking the encased figure back out and removing the cover. "I noticed a marker in here somewhere Danny said." Which he pulled out and proceeded to autograph the figure with then return the cover over it.

"There you go Danny said with a smile." "Oh thank you Mark said." As he proceeded to reach out and wrap his arms around Danny's body with a great big hug, and laying his head on his hero's chest. Then just as quick pulling back. "Oh I'm sorry Mark said I shouldn't have done that." "Its ok kid I liked that it's the nicest thank you I've ever gotten again roughing his friend's hair." "Do you trust me Danny asked ?" "Of course Mark answered." Danny then started tickling his friend all over causing Mark to drop to the floor laughing and pleading. "No stop I give that tickles." Danny then motioned for Tucker and Sam to join him.

And they all continued with making Mark laugh. When it was over Danny sat down on the floor, and leaned himself up against the side of Mark's bed. "Come here kid Danny said!" As he pulled his friend in close to his body, and held him in his arms. Mark then put his own arms back around Danny, and again rested his head on his chest. Adoringly looking up into his hero's face. "Mark said thank you Danny I love you!" Danny looking proud answered. "You're welcome, and I love you too!" After holding Mark in his embrace for a good long time. The two friends released their hold on each other. The boys then stood up with Tucker, and Sam looking on in surprise. "Danny asked his friends what's wrong?" "Nothing it's just that you two look like twins Sam remarked." "Yeah well we better get going Danny said." "But first Mark could you do me some other favors?" "You bet Danny." "First do you like your costume?" "I love it!" "Then leave it on the rest of the night, and don't go out anymore tonight." "Watch some TV with this pulling out the first plush toy, and placing it in Mark's arms." "Then I want you to go to the costume party for charity

At your school as me, and have fun with your friends." "Don't worry I'll be close by just in case." "Oh thank you Danny, Mark said excitedly!" As he gave his hero one last hug. "I wish there was something I could do for you." "I think you already did Danny said." "What do mean Mark asked?" "Well did you come to someone's aid in the alley a couple of blocks over?" "Yeah why?" "Because that was me you helped out of trouble." "It was I didn't know I just heard someone yelling for help so I came running." "Well thank you Danny said." "That was Skulker you helped me capture." "And if hadn't been for you I'd be a rug at the foot of his bed in the ghost zone." "Wow cool I helped Danny Phantom kick ghost butt!" Tucker, Sam what are you two doing this neighborhood after dark Mark asked." "Oh we were heading home and made a wrong turn Sam replied." "Yeah then Danny spotted us, and was taking us home when that ghost jumped him." "Well guys can I give you a little friendly advice?" "Sure his friends said." "Try to stay away from this neighborhood especially after dark." "Unless I'm with you it's dangerous!" "Why unless were with you Tucker asked?" "Because the low lives around here are afraid of me, and if they see you with me they will leave you alone Mark answered." Danny then grabbed Tucker and Sam and said. "I have to get them home

Now. As he slowly lifted off the floor, went intangible, and left the small room through the wall. As Mark rushed over to the open window to watch his friend's flyaway. Danny looked back and yelled. "Goodbye"

Mark waved back yelling. "Goodbye Danny Phantom you're my hero." After Danny, Sam, and Tucker returned home to their side of town and landed safe. Danny noticed his to friends looking upset, and starting to well up. "Are you guys crying he asked?" "Yes were crying ok Sam answered!" "Good because I didn't want to be the only one Danny replied!" As he started up himself. "Are you two going to be all right he asked?" "No but we'll try to be Sam, and Tucker answered!" "How about you Danny." "No I don't think I'll ever be all right ever again he replied!" "How can I be after what we've seen, and heard about how he lives!" "My God he is a fourteen-year-old kid just like us!" "Who's grownup way to fast, and seen way to much!" "To the point that he's not even sure if he can feel anymore!" "We have to help turn him back into a kid again!" "Well Sam said." "Whether you know it or not Danny." "I think you already helped him a lot more than you know." "How did I do that Danny asked?" "By taking time to listen, paying attention, and most importantly of all letting him hug, and be held by his hero Sam answered." "How could I not Danny Phantom is his hero, and he looks up to Danny Fenton." "I've never had anyone look up to me before Danny said it feels good." "Maybe so but what was the other stuff about Sam asked?" "Yeah Tucker added

You took a big chance of getting hurt." "By putting your hands on him like that." "How did you know he wouldn't rip you apart?" "Did you see the way he looked at me in awe Danny said?" "He wasn't going to do anything he loves me!" "But still what's with roughing his hair, tickling, and holding him Sam asked?" "Well Danny answered Jazz is always roughing my hair, and I was just wondering how it felt." "The tickling if I'd ever had a little brother of my own I always wanted to do that to him besides he needed to laugh." "And holding him that's something he's needed for a really long time plus it felt good." The three friends then turned towards one another, and exchanged glances acknowledging the fact of what they all had to do to help their new friend. And with that they each turned, and went home their separate way's.

That's it for Chapter 4 sorry it was so long but it's important to the story

I hope you enjoyed it as for the Danny Phantom collectables.

I put them in there for myself and other fans of the show.

Who feel let down that Nick never gave the show the amount of merchandise it deserved.

Especially the Danny plush toys.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is a compilation of 3 shorter chapters.

To reduce the total amounts of chapters and speed the completion of the story.

Once again I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom.

Chapter 5 School, Car Shows, and Costume Parties.

The next day at school during lunch Danny, Tucker, and Sam joined Mark and asked him. "So have you eaten?" "Not since last night." Mark answered. " Well try to eat something." Danny said. "Ok in a few minutes." Mark replied. Then Sam asked. "Did you stay inside and watch TV the rest of the night?" "Like your hero Danny Phantom asked you to do." "I sure did." Mark replied. "And this morning I bought my ticket for the charity costume party." "I'm not going to disappoint him or you guys." "That's good." Danny said. "I heard you got to meet your hero last night." "How was it?" " The best!" Mark answered. "He's even cooler in person than on TV and even took the time to hug me." "It felt great!" "I also wore my own Danny Phantom costume for the first time thanks to him." "I love how it feels on me." Oh by the way Tucker, Sam I was meaning to ask you last night and Danny here this morning." "If you wanted to go to the new car show at the convention center with me this Saturday?" "I got four complimentary tickets in the mail." Seeing a chance to help their friend Danny, Sam, and Tucker all said " Yeah we'd love to." "Great!" Mark replied. Then added "now if you'll forgive me I'm going to rest my eyes." Laying his head on the lunch table. After a few minutes Mark awoke suddenly. Soaked in a cold sweat and screaming in terror! Looking around confused and asking. "Who am I, where am I, and finally asking his friends who are you?" Sam reached out and grabbed him saying "It's ok, you're ok were here!" Just then Paullina and Star walked by "what's wrong with your loser friend" they asked? Danny, Tucker and Sam looked at the two girls and yelled. "Do not call him a loser you don't even know him or what he's been through so leave him alone."

The two girls stormed off in a Hough and the three kids turned their attention back to their friend. "Is he going to be all right" Danny asked? "I don't know" Sam replied. After a few more minutes Mark's confused look disappeared from his face and he regained his composure. "Darn it" He said pounding his fist on the table! "Why won't my own inner demons leave me alone and let me die in peace help make the world a better place?" "Don't talk about yourself like that" his friends said. "You're not going to die we won't let you." "Sorry guys force of habit" Mark said. "But do you know how it feels to not even be able to drift off to sleep without being tormented and attacked from within!" "Oh well I might as well try to eat something because I won't be able to get any rest now." As he got up and went to get some lunch. Leaving his friends to ponder what just happened. "Wow he really is hurting remarked Sam and Tucker did you see how intense that was?" "Yeah" Danny replied. "It hurts me to see him like that I wish there was something we could do to take all the pain he feels away." "But what he have to take what we can get a little at a time at least were getting him to try to eat that's a start." Mark returned with a tray of food and hungrily devoured it leaving nothing behind. Bringing smiles to the faces of his friends. "What" Mark said noticing their expressions?

"Oh nothing" they responded each taking a turn roughing their friends hair. The bell rang ending lunch and the four kids's left to finish the school day. The last few days of the week went by without any problems and Saturday was quickly upon them. Danny, Tucker and Sam met up early Saturday morning in front of Fenton Works eagerly awaiting their friend's arrival. A few minutes later Mark showed up with a smile on his face. As he got closer he stooped and told his friends "Thank you guys for going with me today it means a lot to me it would have been boring and lonely without you." "You're welcome" they said. "But you don't have to thank us were your friends we like hanging out with you besides we wanted to see the new cars too." The four kids then left for the convention center. Upon arriving and presenting their tickets at the entrance the group of four walked in and started looking at all the new cars in awe. Just then Mark having heard something disturbing asked his friends. "Hey guys' will you excuse me I need to use the restroom real quick." "Sure" they said. "Will wait right here for you" making a dash to the restroom. Mark returned a few minutes later seeming pleased with himself. "Are you ok" Danny asked? "Did you make it on time?" "I sure did" Mark answered. "And I feel a lot better now lets go enjoy ourselves." And with that the kids went on to have a day of fun. A few more weeks past and at last came the night of the big costume party at the school.

Danny, Sam and Tucker were all standing around the gym in their costumes waiting for Mark to arrive. When Danny asked "do you think he will show?" "Who knows" Tucker said? "He'll be here" Sam answered. "He won't let his hero down" smiling at Danny. Just then a voice came from behind them. "Hi guys I'm here" Mark said. The three kids quickly spun around and came face to face with Danny Phantom.

"Well how do I look" he asked? "Wow Tucker and Sam were right you do look just like him" Danny replied. "I don't know about that" Mark said. "I'm not as handsome as he is" Making Danny smile.

"I didn't think you were going to show up" Tucker said. "Well I thought about not coming" Mark replied. "But the real ghost kid was so nice to me I didn't want to disappoint him or you guys." As the four friends continued talking Paullina's voice came echoing across the room. "Ghost boy you came for me it's my dream come true." Suddenly Mark felt the embrace of Paullina's arms around his body. "Oh ghost boy I can't believe it's really you." "I'm not" Mark answered. Upon hearing his voice Paullina realizing he wasn't the real object of her desire's pulled back angrily and yelled. "Hey that's a dirty trick you're that crazy friend of Danny Fenton's!" Just then Valerie approached and said "you've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here ghost!" "You're wasting your time" Paullina said. "He's a fake just a stupid kid in a costume." Dash having heard what was going on spoke up. "Hey everyone psycho Mark thinks he's Danny Phantom." Causing the entire room full of people to start laughing. "Of course" Mark said sadly looking away. "Now you know why I never this outfit before." "Its ok" his friends said. "Were here for you" "and as far as you Paullina he's not a stupid kid remember you ran over to him" Sam remarked. After that Paullina and Valerie started laughing to themselves. Saying "we should have known this loser wasn't the real ghost boy even if he does look just like him" and walked away. "Are you all right" Danny, Tucker and Sam asked their friend? "I'm fine" Mark replied. "But I knew something like that would happen." The four kids went back to enjoying the party. When Mr. Lancer stepped on stage and announced "Attention students due to some unforeseen circumstances one of the members of the band we hired is running late." "And we are not sure when or if he will show up so for now there is no music." To which came a collective groan from the crowd and got people talking among themselves about leaving. Including Danny, Tucker and Sam asking "do you want to get out of here since there's no music?" "No" Mark answered. "Lets wait a little while and see what happens." "Will you guys excuse me for a minute or two while I check on something"?

Mark asked his friends? "Sure" they said. "Will be here waiting for you" continuing their conversation. Mark walked over to the band members who were already there and setup. Asking a few questions of them.

A few minutes later Tucker asked "is Mark back yet?" "No" replied Sam. "But I wish he was so we can get out of here with no music this is really boring!" "I'm sure he won't be to much longer" Danny added. Suddenly music came blasting through the speakers to the surprise of everyone. "I thought the last member of the band hadn't showed yet" Tucker said. "Apparently he has " Sam answered. "And he's playing Dumpty Humpty" said Danny playing air guitar and banging his head wildly. "That's awesome they rock out loud." Turning around to watch the band the three kids were stunned to see Mark up on stage shredding the guitar and laying down some blistering vocals. While still in costume. After the song was over there was a roar of cheers and applause from the crowd. As he left the stage the final band member arrived to finish off the evenings entertainment. And Danny, Tucker and Sam came running up to their friend "you're amazing where did you learn how to play like that" his friends asked? "The old guy who taught me how to build hot rods had this friend who hung around a lot with his guitar." " And one day I asked him if I could hold it and play around he said sure and I slowly taught myself how to play." "But I'm not very good at it"

Mark replied. "What are you talking about" Danny said. "You're awesome!" "Yeah you totally rocked" added Sam and Tucker. "Thanks guys" Mark said. "But I could have done better with my own guitar and amp." "You have your own" his friends asked? "Yeah every now and then when I get home there are packages with my name on them waiting for me." "One day I came in and there was my guitar and amp."

"Who would just leave something like that for you" Danny wondered aloud? "I don't know but if I did I would make them take it and get their money back instead of wasting it on me" Mark answered. "Don't say that" Sam interrupted. "You're not a waste of money." "Yeah" Tucker added. "You deserve nice things." As the band played on. The rest of the evening went on uneventfully. And the four friends went on talking, laughing, enjoying each other's company and having fun at the party. Until at last the night was over and it was time to go. "Hey guys want to grab a bite to eat" Mark asked? "I'm starved." "You want to eat" his friends asked? "Well sure" he replied. "That's great" they said! So the four kids stopped and ate then started walking home together. Along the way Sam asked "What made you go on stage and start playing?" "I didn't want to see your evening ruined guys." "But that was hard for me to do because I get stage fright." "Well thanks" Tucker said you saved the party. Then Danny said "could I ask you something and be straight with me." "Sure what about Danny." "Our trip to the car show." "I heard the day we were there a group of armed men were going to rob the place and take people hostage." "But that some unknown person took them out and I was wondering were you the one who stopped them?" "Where did you hear that" Mark questioned? "The news" Danny replied. "Well I'm waiting did you?" "Yes I did when I excused myself to the restroom." "Are you crazy" Danny asked? "You could have been hurt or killed." "Maybe but you guys and a whole lot of innocent people could have been killed too." "I couldn't let that happen and ruin our day ." "Besides if anything had happened to me I doubt if anyone would have cried much less cared about another throw away kid." The rest of the way home the group fell silent. Finally stopping at Danny's house after dropping off Tucker and Sam. Mark said "Thanks this has been one of the best nights of my life thanks to you and the guys." "Oh you're welcome" Danny said. "You deserve happiness in your life." "Well goodnight" Mark said. "See you later." "Ok be careful" Danny replied. As his friend started walking away.

Before his friend was out of sight. Danny ran inside up to his room to watch Mark from his bedroom window. And as his friend slowly faded into the darkness. Danny with a look of sadness shyly waved and softly uttered. "I'd care"


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter is another combination of shorter chapters._

_Sorry I haven't added anything in the last few days but I've been busy with work._

_So here's chapter 6 enjoy_

**Chapter 6 A day at the races and Confronting Danny.**

The days after that went by uneventfully and whenever Mark wasn't working and Danny wasn't catching ghosts. The four kids were inseparable. Then one Saturday Mark asked his friends. "Hey guys have you got anything planned for today?" "Actually no we don't." They answered. "Then have I got a day planned for you?" He said. "Follow me." Danny, Tucker and Sam followed their friend to the bus stop. "What are we doing here?" Sam asked. "We have to take the bus to where we're going." Mark replied. The four kids climbed aboard and rode until Mark stood up. "Well guys this is our stop." He said with a smile. Upon exiting his friends attentions were drawn to the smell of burning rubber, high octane racing gas and the thunderous sound of high horsepower engines. "What is this place?" Danny questioned. "Yeah we've never been here or seen this place before." Added Tucker and Sam. "This is Amity Park drag way guys." Mark said aloud. "I figured since you didn't have anything to do today." "I would show you one the places where I have fun." "By sharing my favorite sport with you." The four kids bought their tickets and entered the pits.

Looking around at all the cars made Danny and Tucker's heads spin. "Would you look at all these cool cars?" Danny said. "I love the sound and speed." "Oh man this is awesome!" "Yeah." Tucker added. "These things get your blood pumping." "Wait till you see what else they have here." Mark said. Just then a group of calendar models called out. "Hi long time no see Mark." "Oh hi ladies." He replied. Danny and Tucker's mouths dropped open. As they looked on with lost puppy dog stares on their faces. "Ladies these are my friends Danny, Tucker and Sam say hello girls. "Hi Danny." "Hi Tucker." "Hi Sam." The two boys shyly replied. "Hi." "Do you want to get some photos taken with the girls?" Mark asked. "Oh yeah." They answered. So Mark pulled a camera out of his pocket and quickly snapped some pictures of his friends with the models. Then asked the ladies. "Can my friends get a couple autographed posters of you?" "Sure." They said. "Not for me." Sam replied. "No problem." Mark answered. As the four kids went on their way. Mark asked. "Sam you haven't said much what do you think so far?" "I'm not really into sports especially ones that hurt the environment." "But if its what you're into I can live with it." "Thanks Sam." Just then Mark heard a familiar voice say. "Hey kid it's been a long time since I seen you." "Jim is that you?" Mark asked.

"Yeah kid its me I'm surprised you remember." The four kids headed over to where the man was working on his car. "Guys this is Jim he's a friend of the man who taught me everything I know about cars." "And Jim here taught me how to drive his racecar." "He even let me race it a couple of times." "You've actually raced before?" Danny asked. "Well sure its fun." Mark answered. "Speaking of driving are you still as good as you were?" Jim questioned. "Better than ever why?" Mark asked. "Because my driver isn't here yet and I need someone to run my car first round." "I don't know I promised my sister before she died I wouldn't drive anymore." "Until I was old enough and I'm here with my friends I just can't leave them." " What if they're on the starting line watching?" Jim asked. His friends then spoke up. "Go on help him out we won't mind and your sister would understand." They said. "Thanks guys." Mark replied. "Ok I'll do it." So when it was time Mark climbed under the wheel, did his burnout, staged the car and waited for the green light to fall. Upon hitting the gas Mark was pinned back against the seat. As the car left the starting line. Then at about half-track. The car went out of control hitting the wall and rolling over sideways and end over end. As Danny, Tucker and Sam looked on in horror. Until it finally settled on its roof. The three kids and car owner came rushing down the track to check on their friend. When they arrived on the scene they were surprised to find Mark sitting next to the car uninjured and laughing wildly. "Man that was fun!" He told his friends. "Sorry about your car Jim." "It's ok kid as long as you're ok." "You are insane!" Danny said. "You could have been killed!" "That is not my idea of fun." Mark smiled "Well I didn't plan on rolling it to start with." "It was running good then something let go." "So I got out of it but it was too late to save it." "So you just have to laugh about it." Mark then noticed a look of anger on the faces of Danny, Tucker and Sam. "I didn't scare you guys did I?" "Mark scare doesn't cover the half of it!" Danny said. As he grabbed his friend by the arm pulling him to his feet. "Scare you about gave me a heart attack!" Sam added. "Me too." Tucker said. "I'm sorry guys I didn't mean too." Mark said sheepishly. "Well it's sort of our fault." Danny answered. "We said you should go for it we won't make that mistake again will we guys." "No way." They said. "I should have known better too." Jim remarked. "I forgot about you getting a rush out of this stuff I'll never ask you again!" He said. "Danny, Tucker, Sam can we stay and watch the rest of the racing?" Mark asked. "Sure but let's do it safe in the stands." His friends answered. After that day as the weeks past Sam and Tucker started noticing changes in their friend Danny. As he started becoming overly protective of Mark keeping him away from anything that might be dangerous when he was around. "Sam is it just me or is there something going on with Danny?" Tucker asked. "Because ever since that day at the races he's been acting different, strange and not like himself at all." "No it's not you Tucker." Sam replied. "I've noticed the same thing." "He's been becoming touchy towards other people when they say anything about or get near Mark." "Like he's going to go off on them." "Do you think we should say something or talk to him about it?" Asked Tucker. "Yes we should." Sam remarked. "Because we need to find out what's going on with him." "Danny said he's busy today but were supposed to hang out tomorrow." "So we can talk to him then. Later that night Danny Phantom having had an exhausting day. After throwing Ember, Walker and Lunch Lady back into the ghost zone. Morphed back into his human form and headed home for some well deserved sleep. Having climbed in bed and pulled the covers up. Danny fell fast asleep. After awhile he was suddenly awaken when his ghost sense went off. And upon opening his eyes Danny heard a thunderous boom. Yet there was no lightning. So deciding to investigate he went ghost and flew through the wall outside. Flying high above the city he noticed flashes of light. Coming from what he recognized as Mark's neighborhood. Coming in lower Danny pinpointed the location of the flashes. As coming from the junkyard

Where his friend worked part time. Landing away from the site he went human and walked towards the lights. Slipping through a whole in the fence Mark had showed him before. He quietly moved in and around the piles of old cars. Being careful to stay out of site. When he to a position where he could see what was going on without giving up his own presence. There before him was a site he couldn't believe was possible.

As it was another ghost kid in a costume identical to his own. With the exception of his logo attempting to control his powers. Although appearing to have difficulty in doing so. As the new ghost kid attempted to fire a ghost ray. Out would come a ghostly wail. And upon trying a shield he would fire a powerful ghost ray. Danny looked on in amazement. As whatever this new born ghost kid would try came out wrong. He then heard the boy talking to himself. "Darn it." The kid said. "Focus why can't you get this right like Danny Phantom?" He then stopped and said to himself. "Because he's the best and you're just a second rate

Nobody!" As he looked sadly at the ground. Having seen enough Danny stepped out of his hiding place went ghost and with a big laugh remarked. "Nice control ever consider becoming a standup comic!" The second ghost kid recognizing the voice. Turned around and gasped at the site of Danny Phantom. Ghost ray at the ready just in case the new ghost came at him. Instead the other ghost kid launched himself into the air.

Generating two thunderous booms. That left Danny stunned as the ground rumbled beneath his feet. "Wow I can't fly that fast." He said. "And worse yet." "I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep knowing there is another ghost kid out there with poor control of his powers." "Or where he came from." "But wait until I tell Tucker and Sam about this tomorrow. The next day after school "Hey Mark want to go hang out?" His friends asked. "Sorry guys I can't today I've got to work but I'll take a rain check." "Ok then see you tomorrow." They said. "Remember no school tomorrow parent teacher conference day." "Thanks guys." Mark replied. "See you then." As Mark left the group and headed for work. The three remaining kids turned and walked off in the opposite direction. On the way home no one spoke as the three friends just exchanged puzzled glances at one another. Just as they were starting to approach Fenton Works all three kids stopped. And started talking at once. "Guys." "Danny." They said. Canceling each other out. "I saw something last night you won't believe." Danny started to say. When Tucker interrupted. "Dude we need to talk." "We will but first can I tell you what I saw?" "Ok tell us." Sam remarked. "Well late last night I was asleep and was awakened by what sounded like thunder." "So were we." His friends said so what." "Let me finish then my ghost sense went off." " So I went out to investigate and I tracked where the sound was coming from." "But there were also flashes of light coming from the same place." "Lightning!" They said. "No ghost rays!" "But here is where it gets weird." "I followed the sound and flashes to the junkyard where Mark works." "Ok so is there a point to this story?" Sam asked. "I'm getting to that." Danny explained. "I managed to work my way into a hiding place and that's where I seen him." "Seen who." Tucker questioned

"Another ghost kid like me and not just any kid I think it was Mark." "Oh really." Sam said sarcastically. "What's with you it sounds like you don't believe me?" Danny asked. "Where's your proof and why do you think its Mark?" Asked Sam. "I didn't have a camera with me and when I showed myself he took off." "You didn't go after him?" Tucker questioned. "He was to fast and as far as to why I think its Mark the junkyard hello." "And if it is him he hasn't had his powers to long." "Why do you say that?" His friends asked.

"Because his control was terrible." Danny replied. Tucker and Sam still looking doubtful about what their friend saw spoke up. "Danny are you sure about all this or are you just convincing yourself about it." "Because you want to believe that Mark has ghost powers." "What are you two talking about?" "I know what I saw." Danny replied. "How can you doubt me?" Danny asked. "Because ever since that day when he wrecked at the races you've been acting different around him." "Becoming overprotective of him." "I have not Sam right Tucker!" "Actually Danny I agree with Sam on this one." "Ever since that happened you've been different treating him like Jazz treats you!" "Oh come on guys you're imagining things." "Name one thing I've done?" Danny asked. "Well when anyone says anything bad about him you get that look like you want to hurt them!" Tucker answered. "Yeah and when he starts to do anything that might be dangerous you grab his arm and pull him away." "And then you become as protective as a mother hen." Remarked Sam. "You two are crazy!" Danny said. "Especially that comment about me acting like Jazz I'm nothing like her am I?" "Well you're stubborn, overbearing, overprotective and your last name is Fenton." His friends answered. "Oh and speaking of Jazz she called me a couple of nights ago and was asking where you were." " And why you had been getting home so late recently." Tucker said. "I told her I didn't know." That after were done catching ghosts you've been leaving us the same time as always." "So where have you been going after leaving us Danny?" Asked Tucker. "I bet I know." Sam answered. "You've been using your powers to spy on Mark haven't you?" "Not spy." Danny replied. "I've been keeping an eye on him." "Making sure he stays out of trouble, doesn't get himself killed, or kill anyone else!" "You worry about him don't you?" Sam remarked. "Ok so I worry about him." Danny replied. "Its not a crime besides don't you?"

"Especially knowing that area he lives in is a war zone and how his dad treats him." "Of course we worry!" Sam answered. "We all love him!" "But you have to remember he can take care of himself." "He's been doing it long before he met any of us." "I know." Danny commented. "But I still worry about him." "He's hurting inside and there's no telling what he might do when we're not around." "Definitely like Jazz!" Tucker replied. "Ok that's it!" Danny yelled. "I don't have to listen to this anymore!" As he stormed off home. After dinner Danny was in his room studying for an upcoming history test. When Jazz came in. "Danny are you all right?" She asked. "I'm fine." He answered. "Why?" "Well it's just that you haven't been acting like yourself lately and I was wondering if you're feeling ok?" "Don't you start with me too!" Danny snapped. "What are you talking about?" Jazz replied. "You've been talking to Tucker and Sam haven't you?" Danny shot back. "They're trying to tell me that I'm acting overprotective and overbearing of my friend Mark." "Like you are of me." "Actually no I haven't talked to them except to find out where you've been lately." Jazz remarked. "I've been noticing the changes in you myself." "I know you Danny and something's bothering you." "Because you're not like this tell me what it is let me in little brother." With a big sigh Danny began to speak. "Ok Jazz." He said. "Frankly I don't know what's happening to me." "I'm having strange feelings about my friend Mark." "You mean the new kid?" She questioned. "Yes but I don't know why!" Danny replied. "Well why don't you tell me about him Danny?" Remarked Jazz. So Danny carefully told his Sister Mark's story. About what he had been through including the most recent parts. That took place in his friend's house and at the racetrack. As Jazz listened intently. She started to form an opinion about what was happening to Danny. As he finished his story. "What kind of strange feelings are you having about him?" Jazz asked. "Well." Danny said. "Here is this fourteen-year-old kid like me." "Who's had to watch everyone he ever loved die in front of him?" Who's seen to much death, been forced to grow up way to fast and has all this sadness that he keeps repressed." "Because he doesn't want to burden his friends with it ." "So he pretends it's not there by doing crazy stunts to compensate. Tucker, Sam and I we're all he has." "And lately I've been having these feelings where all I want is to protect and keep him safe in my arms." "He's hurting inside and more than anything else I want to take all the pain and anger he keeps buried inside him away." "Before it destroys him." "Because the crazy things he does are going to get him killed." "He doesn't even care when we get on his case about it." "He starts talking down about himself as though it wouldn't even matter if he died." "Because his dad has told him his whole life he's useless and disposable." "The really sad part is he believes it and when starts talking about himself like that it makes me mad." "And I just want to put him over my knee and spank him!" "How long have you been feeling this way towards him?" Questioned Jazz. "Well it kind of started that night at his house but since he rolled that car they've become stronger!" Danny answered. "But the harder I try to hide these emotions the more powerful they become." "To the point that every time I'm around him I just want to protect him from everyone and everything." "But I can't show it openly and it makes me sick to my stomach." "Jazz what's happening to me, why am I having all these feelings that I can't explain about Mark?" "Am I going crazy or what?" Asked Danny. "You're not crazy Danny." Jazz replied. "And I know what you're feeling its called love!" "Ewe gross!" Danny answered. "Not that kind of love." His sister remarked. "Its called fraternal love." "What are you talking about?" Danny asked. "Brotherly love." Jazz answered. "Mark is no longer your friend anymore." "Of course he's my friend!" Danny replied. "No he's more than that to you." Jazz commented. "To you he's become your little brother and the emotions you're having are natural." "You worry about him and it's making you feel responsible for protecting him." "It is not it can't be." Danny said

"You sound as crazy as Tucker and Sam do." "Maybe." Jazz replied. "But I know those feelings you're having are not going to away until you admit to him your feelings about him." "And it's never going to happen until you can admit them to yourself." "Jazz if it's true what you're saying if I admit my feelings to him." "What happens if he runs away?" Danny asked. "Well that's a risk you have to take." "But at least it will be out in the open and the sick feeling will go away." Jazz answered. "If he doesn't run away will the worry I have about him go away too?" "No Danny that's something that never leaves you it's a part of being a big sister or brother that you learn to accept and live with." Jazz laughed. "What's so funny?" Danny asked. "Well now you know what I go through with you all the time." She answered. "I guess I never stopped to think what it must be like for you worrying about me getting hurt." Danny replied. "Jazz what does it feel like to be a big brother to someone?" Danny asked "I think you already know the answer to that." His sister said. "I do?" Danny questioned. "Yes you do." She remarked. "Remember that night at his house when you autographed his toy?" "How did it feel the first time he hugged his hero Danny Phantom?" Asked Jazz. "It was one of the greatest feelings in the world, in my life!" Danny answered. "That's how it feels!" Jazz said. "So does any of this help you out Danny?" She asked. "Yes it does thank you Jazz for giving me a lot to think about." "No problem." Jazz said. "It's what big sisters are for." "Now all I need is time to sort this all out." Danny answered. "I understand." Jazz remarked. "I'll let you get back to your studies now." As Jazz was leaving she turned one last time and spoke. "Danny I'm really proud of you!" "What for." He asked. "Because you're growing up." She answered. As she slipped out of his room shutting the door behind her.

That's it for chapter 6 sorry it ended up being longer than I thought

Look for chapter 7 coming as soon as I get some more free time from work.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here is chapter 7it is another compilation of chapters._

_If the file size becomes too large to upload I may have to split it up to get it all in._

_So again here it is just sit back and enjoy I hope_

**Chapter 7Jazz's Ordeal and The Weekend**

Once in the hallway outside her brothers room. Jazz thinking to herself said. "If Danny is having those kinds of emotions towards his friend." "Maybe I should go over to his house and get to know him better." "I think I'll walk down there." Deciding not to drive her car. Jazz told her mom and dad she was going out for awhile and she would be back later on her way out the door. She then headed for Mark's neighborhood. Where she hoped to meet and talk with her brother's friend. Upon entering the part of town where he lived. She got a strange feeling that she was being watched. Which made her feel uneasy, as it was dark out. She then heard the sound of voices calling to her. "Hey baby looking good come here I've got something for you." And other rude comments. Looking around she noticed a group of men fast approaching. As the ones calling to her. Now feeling alone frightened and vulnerable she quickened her pace trying to escape. The men picked up their pace and began calling. "Where you going honey?" Feeling more fearful she started running. But the men quickly caught and surrounded her. "Where do you think you're going?" One of the men asked. As he punched her in the face knocking her to the ground. The rest of the men then climbed on top of her. And started to try and rip her clothes off. As she screamed for help and struggled to fight them off. While she was desperately trying to break free. The number of men holding her down was becoming fewer and fewer. Until she was alone once again. Sitting up and looking around. She saw the men who attacked her. All laying in pools of their own blood, not moving and Danny's friend standing over them.

Mark then walked over to where the scared young woman was sitting and shaking in a cold sweat. Then kneeling down beside her spoke. "It's ok Jazz you're going to be all right it's over now." "But I need to get you out of here and back to my house to fix you up." "How do you know my name?" Jazz asked. "Easy!"

Mark replied. "You're Danny Fenton's sister don't be afraid I'm a friend." "Now let's get you out of here."

He said. As he scooped the girl into his arms and carried her back to his house. Upon arriving back at his house and bringing Jazz inside. He told her. "You're lucky I just got back from making a shakedown run on my hot rod, heard the screaming and came running!" "Otherwise who knows what would have happened."

"Here wrap this around you." Handing her a blanket. "Sorry but all I have is hot chocolate to calm your nerves." "Thanks!" Jazz said. "For everything." "You're welcome." Mark replied. "Now lets take a look at that bruise on your face." "That's a nice shiner but not too bad we can cover it up." He said. Pulling out some makeup and applying it to her face. "Where did you learn how to do that?" She asked. "My mom showed me how to apply it." "When she was dying of cancer to cover up her illness." "Now what's up with you?" "For someone who's as smart as everyone says you are you sure used poor judgment coming down here at night." "What are you doing down here anyway?" "I came to meet and talk to you Mark." "What you couldn't have done that at school?" "Or your house when I come to see your brother?" You're fortunate you didn't get yourself killed tonight!" Mark scolded her. "Are you going to tell Danny or my parents about this?" Jazz asked. "No I'm not." "Because after what you've been through I think you learned your lesson." Mark replied. "But promise me you won't come down here at night again and during the day only with an adult." "If you want to talk to me from now on do it someplace safe." "You're a nice girl and I don't want to see you get hurt!" "Let's get you home now." Mark said. As once again he picked Jazz up in his arms and carried her to the car sitting in front of his house. After placing her inside and locking the door. Mark jumped in the driver's side and pulled away. Driving the girl back to Fenton Works. Upon arriving in front of her home. Mark asked if she needed him to carry her to the door. "No thanks." Jazz answered. "I'll be fine." As he pulled away. Meanwhile earlier inside after having finished his studies Danny came downstairs and asked. "Mom, Dad do you know where Jazz is?" "She went out for a walk earlier." Maddie answered.

"But that was awhile ago and it's getting late she added." "And I'm getting worried!" Jack remarked. "This isn't like her he added." Just then they heard a car pull up outside and stop. Rushing over to the window they all looked out to see Jazz. Getting out of a strange looking black car and walking up the steps to her home. Just as she was reaching for the knob to enter. While the car was pulling away. The door flew open and there in the doorway stood her parents and Danny. "You're in a lot of trouble young lady." Maddie chided. "Staying out to all hours of the night without calling." "Then coming home in a total stranger's car."

"Yeah little missy you had me worried sick!" Jack added. "What did you think you were doing?" Danny questioned. "Let me explain." Jazz said. "That wasn't a stranger who brought me home it was Danny's friend Mark." "In a car he's the same age as your brother it's not possible!" Maddie said. "Actually mom it is." Danny remarked. "He's been building his own hot rod for years he must have finished it." "He told me he just completed it last night." Jazz said. "And that he was trying it out." "But that doesn't explain where you ran into him." Jack questioned? "I'm getting to that I was out walking, took a wrong turn and ended up in his neighborhood." "What!" Danny said. "It's dangerous down there cops won't even enter that part of town at night. "I know." Jazz replied. "And I've never been more afraid in my life especially being lost." So as I kept walking, trying to find my way out of there for awhile unsuccessfully." "Your friend recognized me, stopped and gave me a ride home." "After he got on me about being down there." "Thank goodness he brought you home safe and sound!" Said Maddie. "But you are grounded young lady!" Danny then spoke up. "Mom, Dad I was wondering since Mark has helped me and now Jazz could we do something for him?"

"What do you have in mind Danny?" His mom asked. Danny then proceeded to tell his mom and dad the whole story about his friend. And when he had finished his mom asked. He has no limits or anything?" "None at all." Danny replied. "What I was thinking was we could get some of the people who know him to help us slip something in his food." "To get him to sleep so we can put him to bed." "That poor young man of course we can do that for him." Maddie replied. "Thanks mom." Danny said. "Let me make some calls and we will go tomorrow and take care of it." So the next morning Danny arrived bright and early at his friend's house. With his mom, dad and sister in tow. After knocking Mark opened up the door and said. "Hi Danny what's up?" "Oh not much." He replied. "We all just wanted to thank you for bringing Jazz home last night." And to see if you want to hangout with me today?" "Sure." Mark said. Inviting Danny and his family inside. "Thanks." They said. "No problem." Mark replied. Noticing his friend wasn't wearing his usual tattered ash gray T-Shirt Danny asked "Hey Mark why are you wearing a sweatshirt?" "Oh I felt a little cool last night." He answered. "When was the last time you ate Mark?" Questioned Danny. "A couple of days ago." Mark replied. "Mark!" Danny said sternly. "Ok it's been a week." Mark responded. "Well then it's a good thing we brought you some breakfast eat!" Danny demanded. "No thanks I'm not hungry." His friend answered. "Please for me." Danny asked smiling. "Oh ok." Mark said. Taking the food and quickly devouring it. While sitting on the floor leaning against the sofa. Danny then sat down next to his friend and started tickling him. When Mark suddenly pulled away. "Did you just flinch?" Danny asked. "What I don't know what you're talking about." Mark replied. So Danny again attempted to tickle his friend and got the same response. Upon making a third attempt Mark winced in pain and said. "Please don't do that!" "Ok." Danny said. "What's going on?" As he gently started to lift up Mark's sweatshirt. "Let me see." After getting his friend's shirt completely off. Danny and his family were taken aback in horror. At the sight of Mark covered in bruises all up and down his body. Including both arms and legs. Gasping in shock. Danny asked. "Who did this to you was it your dad?" "No." Mark answered. "I just had an argument with a freight train and lost he laughed." "It's not funny!" Danny said angrily. "I'm sorry Danny." Mark replied. "But laughing about it is the only way I can open my mouth without screaming." "And yes my dad did do this to me." Mark said. "What happened?" Danny questioned. "Well after I dropped your sister off I came back and hid my car." "Then came home not paying much attention because my dad hasn't been around a lot lately." "But sometimes he sneaks in when I'm not around and I usually allow myself space to escape." "But last night I forgot about that." "So when I walked in he trapped me in a corner from behind and went to town." "My fault for not being more alert." Mark answered. Danny's mom then noticed a smear on Mark's face. Where her son had removed his shirt. Rubbing it with her fingers she said. "Makeup!" "Jazz go find something to wash this off with." Maddie commanded. After returning with a damp wash cloth. Jazz handed it to her mom. Who then began to wipe the remaining makeup off. As Mark turned away looking at the floor in shame. "Look at me!" Danny said. Cupping his friends chin while his mom continued cleaning his face and revealing more bruises. Mark with tears streaming down his face. Looked up at his friend and said. "I'm not crying!" "I know." Danny said. "I know it's not your fault." "So that's how you knew how to do that with makeup." Jazz said. "What are you talking about?" Her dad asked. "This." She said rubbing the makeup off her own face. "Oh my god!" Jack said. "What happened to you?" Jazz went on to tell her family what really occurred the night before. Including Mark's explanation of how he learned about makeup. "What you could have been killed if it wasn't for Danny's friend here." Maddie said. "You're in bigger trouble now young lady!" "It's worth it at least we know he's been using it to cover up his father's abuse." Jazz replied. "What kind of monster would do this to his own son?" Maddie asked. Just then the front door opened and in walked Mark's dad. "Who the hell are you people and what are you doing in my house?" He asked. "I'm a friend of your son and this is my family." Danny replied. "Oh really!" His dad shot back. "Because that worthless son of mine has no friends." "He's just a useless, good for nothing, little brat!" "That I should have finished off last night." Now as the tears openly flowed from Mark's eyes. His dad spotted him crying and said. "You little wimp I ought to beat you right now." But as he started towards his son. Jack Fenton stepped between the two and said. "You're not touching this boy anymore!" "Fine!" His dad responded "Protect the little good for nothing I'm out of here!" Turning and walking back out the door.

"I'm sorry about this Danny I didn't want anyone to know or get your family involved in my problems." "Don't worry about it Mark." Danny said. "We owe you a debt of gratitude for saving Jazz." "No you don't." Mark answered. "I couldn't turn my back on someone needing help." "Especially my best friend's sister." "Is she all right?" Mark asked. "She's fine thanks to you." Danny replied. "Good!" Mark said. "I lost my sister and she's not coming back." "Because I couldn't save her." "I had to watch her die in my arms!" "But at least I was able to save Jazz and keep her from dying for nothing on these streets!" "So whatever happens to me doesn't really matter!" Mark said. Starting to yawn as the sedative in his food started taking effect. "Don't know why I'm feeling so sleepy can't keep my eyes open." He said passing out. "Good he's asleep." Danny said. "But we can't leave him here his dad might come back!" "That's why we're taking him home with us." Maddie replied. "We're going to set up a spare bed in your room Danny and take care of him." She continued in a sad tone of voice. "This poor little boy he could be your twin son." "I know mom." Danny answered. "He deserves better!" " Let's get him out of here before that horrible man comes back." Maddie said. As she scooped the sleeping boy up in her arms. "Oh my he's lighter than Danny he really needs to eat more or he is going to die." As she carried him out "Do you have the clothes like he used to wear to sleep in Danny?" "Right here mom a pair of sweatpants and an oversized T-Shirt." "Good when we get him home we'll bathe him and put him to bed." As they were driving back to Fenton Works Maddie asked. "Danny how long have you known about this?" "For awhile now." He answered. "Tucker and Sam told me the day after they learned about it." "When was that?" His mom asked. "The night they got lost in his neighborhood like Jazz did." "Except when it happened to them they spotted him out walking and followed him back to his house." "Where they got him to open up about what he had been through." "According to them that's when his dad came in drunk and punched him in the face." "But he asked them and later me not to tell anyone because he said it didn't happen that often." "I'm sorry mom!" Danny said. "If any of us had known it was this bad we would have said something." "I know you would Danny." His mom answered. "Yeah." Jazz cut in. "None of you could have known." "He's been hiding it for so long he's gotten good at fooling people including himself." After they arrived back at Fenton Works Danny's mom took the sleeping boy to the bathroom and cleaned him up. While his dad set up the spare bed in his son's room. And upon changing Mark's clothes. Maddie carried the still sleeping young man into Danny's room. And put him to bed. Leaving Danny alone in the room with his friend. Danny then knelt at Mark's bedside and began to speak. "Kid you're a certified maniac and some of the things you do scare me!" "But I love you!" "If it's the last thing I ever do I will do everything in my power!" "To make sure your dad never hurts you again!" "Oh and by the way I talked to my dad last night." "About how you like plush toys and I've got something for you." "Sorry it's not your hero." "But my parents would freak if they saw you holding on to Danny Phantom." "So here you go." He said. As he produced a Danny Fenton. Plush toy. " My dad made this when I told him how you look up to me." Giving the toy to Mark and wrapping his friends arms tightly around it. Danny then pulled the covers up around Mark's neck. All the while not noticing his bedroom door was cracked open. With his sister standing outside listening. Finally while still watching his friend sleep. Danny roughed Mark's hair one last time while gently kissing him on the forehead and said sweet dreams little brother God knows you deserve them. Bringing a smile to his sister's face. Awhile later came a knock at the front door. Upon opening it up there stood Tucker and Sam frowning. "What's with you two?" Danny asked. "What's with us!" They replied. "We've been trying to call you for hours." "To let you know we haven't been able to get a hold of Mark." "We tried calling his house but don't get any answer." "Then we call you and don't get any answer." "What is everyone out of touch today?" "Sorry guys but we've all been busy this morning." Danny said. "With what?" His friends asked. "Follow me and I'll show you." Danny replied. As he led Tucker and Sam to his room stopping just outside. "What is this all about?" They questioned. As Danny opened the door to his room. Revealing the sight of their friend asleep in bed. Tucker and Sam were taken aback. "Well that explains why he didn't answer his phone." They said. Danny went on to tell his friends the whole story. Of what had happened the night before and his idea of how to get Mark to sleep. "Ok we understand you wanting to put him to bed." "But why did you bring him home with you?" Asked Tucker and Sam. "Look!" Danny said. As he pulled down the covers and lifted Mark's shirt exposing the bruises. "Oh my gosh what happened to him?" Sam remarked angrily. "Yeah that's awful." Tucker said. "Nice isn't it look at what his dad did to him!" "When he went home after dropping Jazz off." Danny replied. "Go look at his face." Danny said. After seeing their friend's face Tucker and Sam became even angrier. Danny then told his friends the rest of what happened that morning. "So you're saying his dad came back and was going to beat him some more?" They asked. "Yes!" Danny said. "So we couldn't just leave him there it was too dangerous!" "Sounds like he also saved Jazz's life." Tucker and Sam remarked. "But how did you not know about it Danny?" They questioned. "Because he covered her bruise up with makeup like he did his own." Answered Danny. "But thankfully Jazz came clean about it." "You should have seen him this morning it was so sad." "That was probably the first time he has ever cried in his life." "According to what I was told." Danny said. "He's going to be out until tomorrow morning." "So let's just let him rest now." Pulling the covers back over him and leaving. As the three kids left their friend behind. Sam asked. "What's with that plush toy he had of you?" "Well." Danny replied. "You know he needs something to hold on to and since it wouldn't be a good idea for my mom and dad to see him holding his hero." "I convinced dad to make him a toy of just plain me." "Awe that's so sweet of you Danny." Remarked Sam. "And you're sure he won't have any nightmares." "I was told what we slipped him will make it so he sleeps peacefully." Danny said. "Now let's go have some fun." As the three kids spent the rest of the day hanging out. Saturday morning came and as Danny was using the bathroom. He heard noises coming from his room. After he finished what he was doing. He rushed back to his room to check on his friend. Upon entering his room he saw Mark sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the floor. Danny walked over and sat down next to his friend. "Are you ok?" He asked. Mark raised his head and looked at Danny. Again with tears flowing from his eyes and said sobbing. "I've made mistakes in my life do I have to spend the rest of it paying for them?" "Why can't he just forget I exist and let me be happy just once in my life?" "It's not like he's had a problem with it before. Danny put his arm around his friend and pulled him in close hugging him tightly. Then he pulled Mark's face up to his chest and said. "It's going to be ok some day you'll be free of him." "Just hold on to me I'll find a way to make everything all right." As Mark put his arms around his friend returning the embrace. "Thanks Danny I love you!" "I know you do kid." Danny answered. "Here dry your eyes." Handing his friend some tissues. "When you're ready here's an extra set of my clothes for you to put on." "Then come downstairs and have some breakfast." "You need to eat more or you're going to die." "Really when?" Mark asked. "I'm still here waiting!" "Don't talk like that." Danny said. "Sorry force of habit." Mark replied. "I'll be in the kitchen eating." Danny said. As he started to leave. "Danny." "Yes Mark." "Where did this come from?" Pointing at the plush toy. "Oh that's a gift from me so you always have someone to hold on too." "Thank you Danny you're one of my best friends in the whole world!" "You're welcome Mark see you at breakfast." He replied. As he once again left his friend alone in his room. Danny walked into the kitchen and had a seat at the table. "Mark's awake." He told his family. "How is he doing?" They all asked. "Not good." He replied. "He's hurting not just psychically but emotionally I'm worried about him." Danny said. "It'll be ok son." His mom remarked. "Have some pancakes." Just as he started in eating he heard a familiar voice come from behind him. As that of his friend. "Well how do I look?" Mark asked. Jack, Maddie and Jazz were in shock looking back and forth between the two boys. "My goodness I have two baby boys!" His mom cried. "Wow the resemblance is remarkable!" Jazz commented. "Yeah these two could pass for twin brothers!" His dad remarked. Making Danny and Mark smile. Danny finally turned to see and sure enough it was like looking at himself in the mirror. As his friend looked just like him right down to the clothes. "Wow you're looking better than you did yesterday." Danny said. "Even with the bruises come sit down by me." He remarked. Mark had a seat next to his friend. As Maddie came and placed a stack of pancakes on his plate. "Now young man eat!" She said. "You need your strength." "Yes mame." Mark replied. As he started to devour his breakfast like a hungry animal. Once Mark finished eating he turned to his friend's mom and said. "Thank you Mrs. Fenton that was excellent." "You're welcome." She said. "Would like some more pancakes?" "No thanks I'm stuffed I couldn't eat another bite." He answered. "Ok then young man you need to start eating more." "Because you're way to thin and growing boys need their strength." Maddie chided. "I'll try to be better about eating ." Mark replied. "Good that's what I want to hear." She said. "Are you ready to go have some fun?" Danny asked his friend. "You bet." Mark answered. "Then lets get to it." Danny said. Just then his mom cut in. "Just where do you think you're going Danny?" "You're supposed to go to the mall with me this morning." "To get you some new clothes." "But before we can do that you need to clean the lab." "But mom that'll take forever." Danny protested. "No it won't." Mark commented. "I'll help you clean the lab and we'll be done in no time so don't worry." "Thanks that helps a lot." Danny said. "No problem you're my friend Danny that's were for to help each other." Awhile later. "There all done mom and dad!" Danny remarked. "That looks great!" His parents said. "We've never seen the lab so clean you boys did an excellent job." "Now both of you into the Fenton assault vehicle so we can head to the mall." Maddie commanded. As Maddie and the entered the mall. Danny noticed his friend looking around all over in awe of the place. "Are you ok?" He asked. "I'm fine." Mark replied. "Its just I've never too or in a mall before." "Never in your life?" Maddie questioned. "Didn't that father of yours ever do anything with you?" "No Mrs. Fenton the only thing my dad ever did is teach me how to shoot guns." Mark answered. "That's awful." She said. "What kind of childhood have you had anyway?" "A short one." Mark replied. "Well you two come with me." Maddie said. As she led them into one of the stores. While the two boys were looking around. Mark noticed a nightshirt in the style he liked with the image of a roadster pickup on it. Lifting it off the rack. He motioned to his friend. "Hey Danny." He said. "Come look at this." As he approached. Danny asked. "What have you got there?" "Danny check out the ride is that cool or what?" Mark replied. "That's awesome!" Danny said. "Are you going to get it?" He questioned. "No." Mark answered. "Why not." Asked Danny. "Because it's for wearing to bed and since I don't sleep anyway it would be a waste of money." Mark replied. "Danny while you're finishing up with your mom." "I'm going to be just outside checking out the rest of the mall ok?" Mark asked. "Ok just don't get to far away." Danny remarked. Meanwhile standing nearby having heard the two boy's conversation. Maddie called. "Son come here a moment please." " What is it mom?" He answered. "Danny do you remember the shirt Mark was looking at?" She asked. "Sure I do why." He questioned. "Well go and bring it to me were going to buy it for him." She said. "But he said it was waste of money." Danny remarked. "Maybe it is." His mom said. "But that poor young man doesn't have a lot and I just wanted to do something nice for him." "Besides you didn't really think I brought you here looking for clothes for you now do you?" Danny smiled and said. "Thanks mom." As he gave her a big hug. "It means a lot to him and me." "You're welcome son." Danny rushed over and returned a few seconds later. With the shirt in hand and as his mom was paying for it. They heard a loud commotion coming from the mall. "What was that?" His mom asked. As Danny remembered Mark saying he was going into the mall. "Oh man I hope it's not what I think it is!" He said. As he ran into the mall. "What!" His mom said following close behind. Sure enough upon reaching the scene of the disturbance. Danny's worst fears were confirmed. There in the mall's fountain was Dash and a number of the other members of the football team out cold. While Mark stood over them brushing his hands off. "Mark what did you do?" Danny yelled. "I didn't do anything." He replied. "Don't lie to us young man." Maddie chided. "They didn't get into that fountain without help." "Now what happened here?" She asked. "I was just looking around minding my own business." "When they all tried to jump me so I defended myself." Mark explained. "Oh really why would they do that?" Danny questioned. "Well right before it occurred I heard Dash talking." "And from what I heard they must have thought I was you Danny." "They thought you were me they were going to jump me?" Danny said in shock. "Yeah." Mark answered. "I'm thankful it was me they tried it with so at least you didn't get hurt." "Why would they want to hurt my son?" Maddie asked. "Because they're bullies mom." Danny replied. "I'm sorry Mrs. Fenton, Danny I didn't mean to cause any trouble!" Mark said. "It's all right." Maddie remarked. "They got what they deserved." "Yeah." Danny added. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you it wasn't your fault!" "It's ok." Mark said. "I'm use to it." Just then Dash started coming around. "What hit me?" He asked. Then upon looking up and seeing Danny and Mark standing there he gasped and cried. "Holy sweat socks two Fenturds it's my worst nightmare come true!" After a minute though Dash regained his wits about him. And realized the second person he was looking at was Mark. "Ewe it's worse than that it's Fenturds psycho little brother." "What happened to you?" He asked Mark seeing his bruises. "Someone finally pound you?" "Yeah." Mark answered. "But you should see the other guy he's in the hospital on life support." "Ahh run away guys this kid is crazy!" Dash cried. As he took off. As soon as the others were gone Danny and his mom turned to Mark and said. "None of that happened." "I know that and both of you know it but they don't." He replied with a wink. "Then why did you tell him that?" Danny asked. "Because jerks like that will leave you alone if they think you're crazy." "Uh newsflash you are crazy!" Danny said. "Yeah but I'm a good crazy. His friend remarked. "I helped us get rid of our hemorrhoid problem." "We don't have that problem." Danny shot back. "Not anymore." Mark answered. "Look how fast I got rid of them." Danny and his mom started laughing. "You're bad." They said. "Let's get back to Fenton Works." Upon returning from the mall Danny told his mom. "I'm going to my room and call Tucker and Sam." "Ok then." She said. "I'll go put our packages away." "Are you going to be all right Mark?" They asked. "I'll be fine." He replied. "I'll just sit here in the living room and watch some TV." "Good I'll be back down in a few moments." Danny said. While he was in his room trying to call his there came a knock at the front door. "Hey Mark can you answer that?" Danny called from his room. "No problem." Mark replied. As he went over to see who was there. As he opened the door two pairs of arms reached out and hugged him. It was Tucker and Sam. "Danny." They said. "Were so glad you're ok." "How's Mark doing?" "Thanks guys." He answered. "I'm fine but I think you're confusing me with Danny." Upon hearing this the two kids pulled back in surprise. Having recognized their friend's voice. "Mark is that you?" They asked. "Yeah it's me." He said. "Danny gave me some extra clothes of his to put on this morning." "He's up in his room trying to call you two now." Just then Danny came walking down the stairs. "Well I'm not getting any answer from either of them." He said. "That's because they're here." Mark answered. "Danny are you ok?" Asked Tucker and Sam. As each of them gave him a hug. "I'm fine." He replied. "Why?" "Well we heard that Dash and some of the other football players tried to jump you at the mall this morning." "Yeah well that's not quite true." Danny remarked. "They actually tried to jump Mark here because they thought he was me." "What happened?" They asked. " He kicked their butts and dumped them in the fountain." "Really that's awesome!" They said. "You can't blame them for making that mistake though." Tucker and Sam remarked. "You two look like twins especially when you're wearing the same clothes." "Danny have you got any ideas about what we can do tonight?" His friends asked. "Why don't you two have any plans for today?" Danny replied. "Not really." They said. "We can't think of anything different to do." "And were getting bored with the same old stuff." Tucker and Sam replied. "Well how about we hangout awhile this afternoon then go bowling." "After that maybe Mark here can come up with an idea." Danny suggested. "Sounds good to us." Agreed Tucker and Sam. So the four kids spent the better part of the day just hanging out and bowling. Then as evening approached Danny, Tucker and Sam asked. "Hey Mark got any ideas for something we can do tonight?" "How about we go to the fairgrounds?" "I've been seeing ads all over the place about something going on there every Saturday night." Mark answered. "Ok sounds good but please no more drag racing." His friends remarked. "No racing I promise." He replied. "The fairgrounds are pretty far away." Mark said. "How are we going to get there?" Asked Tucker. "My mom and dad can take us." Danny replied. "Sounds good to me." Sam remarked. Later that evening as the four friends were heading back to the parking lot. Where Danny's parents were waiting to pick them up. Danny, Tucker and Sam were talking. "Wow that was the most fun we've had on a Saturday night in a long time." "Mark what was that?" They asked. "Demolition derby." Mark answered. "We all loved that cars smashing into each other." Danny said. "Cool how much more fun could you have?" Sam added. "Yeah and can you believe how much we all ate I'm stuffed." Tucker remarked. "Yeah me too." Danny commented." "And I still have a leftover hotdog." "I know Sam doesn't eat meat and both Tucker and I are to full how about you Mark?" "If you don't eat it I'll end up throwing it away." "Ok give it me I'll eat it." Mark replied. As he choked it down. "Man that was good thank you Danny." He said. As they all continued walking. Mark suddenly started feeling tired yawning along the way. "Are you all right?" Tucker asked. "Yeah you're acting strange." Sam added. "I'm fine." Mark replied. "It's just I'm having trouble staying awake is all." As the kids almost reached the parking lot. Mark's eyes fell closed and he started to fall. Only to be caught in Danny's arms. Tucker and Sam shouted. "Mark!" In panic at the sight of their friend passed out. "Take it easy guys." Danny said. "He's going to be fine he's just asleep." "The sedative I put in that last hotdog just kicked in "What!" They questioned. "I had to trick him into eating it because it's the only way I can get him to sleep." He said. Danny looking down at his sleeping friend spoke. "Sorry I had to do it this way but it's for your own good Mark." "Wait." Sam remarked. "You've been putting sedatives in his food." "And tricking him into eating it to get him to sleep." "How many times?" She asked. "Yes he needs to sleep." "And this is only the second time I've done it." Danny replied. As he scooped Mark up in his arms. "Wow mom was right he is to light." Danny remarked. "Come on guys lets get going." Continuing on to the parking lot where his parents were waiting for them. Upon reaching the Fenton assault vehicle Tucker, Sam and Danny with Mark still asleep in his arms. Climbed inside and sat down in back. Danny's mom turned to him and said. "Good it worked again!" "Yeah tell me about it." I'm glad it did too."

"I thought he had energy before but you get him to eat and let him get enough sleep and he becomes a ball of energy." "He just about wore me out today." Danny remarked. "You're not the only one he ran ragged today." Added Tucker and Sam. "That kid has got more energy than all three of us put together." "So after another nights sleep imagine what he'll be like tomorrow." After dropping off his friends. Danny and his parents returned home. "Do you want me to help get him ready for bed?" His mom asked. "No thanks I can take care of it myself." Danny replied. As he carried his friend upstairs in his arms. To the bathroom to clean him up and put his night clothes on him for bed. Including the new shirt his mom bought earlier that day. Danny smiled at the thought of how good it felt to be needed by someone. Carefully cleaning, dressing and finally laying his friend in bed. As he placed the plush toy of himself in Mark's arms and gently pulled the covers over him. "Goodnight little brother." Danny said. Before turning in himself. Sunday morning came as Danny awoke and started getting dressed. He heard Mark begin to stir from his sleep in the bed behind him. After pulling his shirt on Danny walked over to where his friend was stating to awaken. As Mark opened his eyes and began to stretch his arms. He looked up and saw his friend standing over him. "Good morning sleepy head." Danny said. "Welcome back to the world of the living." "What have you been putting in my food?" Mark asked. "What are you talking about?" His friend answered. "You know what I'm talking about Danny." "I don't sleep on my own unless you've been slipping me something." "And this is the second day in a row I've slept that doesn't happen." "You're right Mark I've been spiking your food to get you to sleep and I'm sorry." Danny apologized. "You don't have to be sorry Danny I'm not mad at you." Mark answered. You're not!" Danny replied. "No because you did it out of friendship, kindness and most important of all love. "I'm grateful to have a friend like you who cares enough about me to do that." " Thank you Danny!" Mark said hugging his friend. "If I had ever had a big brother I'd like to think he would have been a lot like you Danny." "Thank you Mark that means a lot to me more than you know." "Now hurry up and get some clothes on we've got a full day ahead of us." Danny remarked. "No chores, no errands to run just us four kids hanging out and having fun." After breakfast Danny and Mark spent the rest of the morning. Shooting baskets in the back yard and hanging out in the mall. Where Danny showed his friend all the places he had missed seeing the day before. Then as noon approached the two boys stopped and had lunch in the food court. Where they ran into Tucker and Sam. "Hi Danny, Mark." They said. "Want to have lunch together?" "Sure thing ." The boys replied. As the four of them all sat eating Sam asked. "So are we all still on for a movie and playing Doomed today." "You bet." Danny replied. "I'm in." Tucker added. "Wow there's something I haven't done for a few years." Mark commented. "What's that?" His friends asked. "Playing Doomed." He answered. "Well that and seeing a movie sounds like fun to me lets do it!" "Great when were done with lunch we can hit the Cineplex." Sam said. As the movie ended the four kids headed over to the Internet cafe. To play their favorite online videogame Doomed. Danny, Tucker and Sam all logged on bringing their online selves to life on screen. "Mark are you all right?" Danny asked. "I'm fine." He answered. "Why?" "I don't know you just seem a little shy about logging on." "Are you not that good at the game?" Danny questioned. "No it's not that." Mark replied. "I do all right at the game it's just I haven't played in awhile so I may be a little rusty at it at first." Finally logging on Mark's online self appeared on screen. Causing his friends to gasp. As there before them stood their friend on screen. Totally dressed in black sneakers, pants, T-Shirt, with no sleeves or collar and full of holes, black bandanna covering his nose and mouth, dark sunglasses, and last a black baseball cap turned backwards. "No it can't be." They cried. "You're the outlaw?" Causing everyone around them to stop and stare. "Uh yeah." Mark commented. "But how do you guys know that?" "I never told you." He asked. "Are you kidding?" His friends replied. "Everyone who plays this game knows who you are." "They do." Mark questioned. "Yeah you're only the greatest player to have ever played Doomed." "You're thought to be a myth and a known legend." Tucker answered. "Why didn't you tell us?" Danny asked. "Because I had no idea anybody thought of me as great or a legend." "I just thought of myself as an average player having fun." "Man this is cool!" Danny said. "Who knew you're a videogame icon." "Or that any of us would get to meet you let alone play with you." "This might seem strange." His friends asked. "But can we have your autograph?" "Sure." Mark said. Signing autographs for his friends and then for his other fans. "Wow that was awkward." Mark said. "Now lets play." "Awesome we get to play with the Outlaw!" Danny shouted. "Yeah it's my dream come true." Added Tucker. "Imagine it Chaos and the Outlaw together." Sam said excitedly. "Ok guys calm down you shouldn't expect to much." "I don't know how good I'm going to be after all this time." As the game started and the excitement built for everyone in the cafe. Mark started tearing up the keyboard. And after a few minutes the whole room broke out into cheers. With his friends by his side on screen and off. "What was that you were saying about being rusty?" Danny asked. "You just set a new record for the fastest game of Doomed ever played." "You rock out loud." "Thanks guys but it wouldn't have been as much fun without you here." "Want to play again?" Mark asked. "You bet." So the four kids spent the rest of the day playing . As night came Danny, Tucker, Sam and Mark all headed home. To get ready for school the next day. After the four split up Tucker and Sam each going their separate ways. And the two boys continuing on together. Danny turned to his friend and asked. "You're a great player what happened why did you stop playing?" "Life Danny one day I was just a kid playing games." "And the next my sister was gone, my dad stopped caring and the game was over." "I no longer had the luxury of being innocent." "I had to grow up to survive." "Which means I didn't have time for games anymore." "Oh man I'm so sorry Mark I sometimes forget what you've been through." His friend commented. "It's ok Danny I've learned to accept and live with the ghosts of my past." Mark answered. "Maybe so." His friend replied. "But you deserve a better life than the one you've been dealt." "Thanks Danny that means the world to me." After they arrived back at Fenton Works and went inside. Mark said. "I'll see you tomorrow Danny." "What are you talking about?" His friend asked. "I'm heading home." Mark replied. "But you can stay here." Danny said. "You don't have to go back to that house." "I'm not going to the house." He answered. "I have my place in the junkyard to go too." "Besides I've imposed on you and your family long enough as it is." "But you're not imposing." Danny started to say as Mark interrupted. "I can't stay here forever." Jack Maddie and Jazz were also standing nearby listening to the boys conversation and proceeded to cut in. "Well we understand ." They said. "But if you ever feel alone or need somewhere to stay you're always welcome here young man." "Thank you Mrs. Fenton, Mr. Fenton, Jazz and especially you Danny for everything all of you have done for me. Mark said. Giving each of them a hug I wish I could give all of you more but my thanks and hugs are all I have to give." "You don't have to." Danny remarked. "Your thanks are more than enough." "Well I better get going then oh and Danny." "Yes Mark." "I'll wash your clothes before I bring them back to you." Mark said. "Don't worry about it." His friend replied. "Well I'll see you at school." Mark commented. As he walked out the door. "Is he going to be all right Danny?" His mom asked. "I hope so." Danny responded. "What do you mean by that?" His parents and sister asked. With a look of concern on their faces. "And what is this place in the junkyard he was talking about." "What it means is I'm not sure about anything." "And what he was talking about is he has this place that's set up like an apartment." "Dugout below the junkyard where he works." "He goes there to get away from it all." "Will there be anyone there to keep an eye on him?" His mom asked. "No mom he'll be alone." "But I doubt if he's going to be there very long anyhow he likes to roam the streets." "At night in that neighborhood!" Maddie screamed. "Take it easy." Danny remarked. "He knows his way around and he's very careful when he's out ." "Dang it!" Danny commented. "What's wrong now?" Jazz asked. "Oh I forgot to give him his plush toy to take with him." Danny rushed to his room to retrieve the toy and then mad a mad dash after his friend. "Hey Mark wait up." He yelled. As Danny raced to catch up Mark stood and waited for his friend to reach him. "Thanks for waiting for me." Danny said. As he regained his breath. "No problem." Mark replied. "What do you need?" "I just brought this." Holding the toy in his hand. "You left it behind." Danny said. "Wow thank you." His friend replied. "But could you hold on to it for me?" "I'm afraid if I take it with me something might happen to it." "As long as it's with you I know it's safe. Then noticing a worried look on his friends face Mark asked. "Danny are you ok you look worried?" "I'm fine!" He replied. "Try again." Mark commented. "You're worrying about me aren't you Danny?" "Ok yes I am!" He shot back. "You don't have too." "And if it will make you feel any better to know." "I'm not going out to roam the streets at all this week." "In fact I'm going to take a shower, wash my hair, fix myself something to eat, put on my Danny Phantom costume, grab one of my Phantom plushies, sit in front of the TV, lock myself in for the night and daydream about kicking ghost butt with him." "And just to let you know I'll call and let you know I'm in for the night." "So be sure to tell your family, Tucker, Sam and if you see him Danny Phantom." "That I'm safe and sound so none of you need to worry about me." "Sound good to you?" Mark asked. "That sounds great." Danny replied. "And it will make all of us feel better." "You just better remember to call me like you said or I'll tell your hero the ghost boy and he won't be happy with you." "I promise I'll call just don't tell the ghost kid if I forget please!" "I don't want him mad at me." Mark pleaded. "Ok get going ." Danny said. Awhile later the phone at Fenton Works started ringing. "I'll get it." Danny yelled. Picking it up he spoke. "Hello Mark is that you?" He asked. As he waited a voice came back over the line. "Yeah it's me Danny." His friend replied. "I told you I would call when I got in for the night." "Did you have any problems on the way home?" Danny questioned. "None at all." Mark answered. "Well I better let you go now Danny see you later bye." Danny hung up the phone. "Who was that?" His mom asked. "Mark letting me know he got back safe and that he was staying in tonight." "Good." Maddie said. "That puts my mind at ease knowing that." "I'll tell Jack and Jazz so they feel better too."

_Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom._

_That's it for chapter 7 sorry it was so long it ended up being longer than I thought it would be._

_The next chapters will be shorter hopefully I'm sorry that my story is not that good._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom_

_Here is chapter8 I'm hoping it's shorter than the last chapter._

_I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes on the last two pages of chapter 7._

_But my spelling and grammar checker wouldn't check any farther than page 6 for some reason_

_So again here is chapter 8 I hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 8 The Revelation.**

The next morning at school. "So Mark went back to his own neighborhood?" Tucker and Sam questioned. "Yeah." Danny answered. "And he stayed inside so we wouldn't worry about him." "He even called me to make me feel better." "How do you know he didn't go out after he called?" Sam asked. "That thought occurred to me." "So I paid him an invisible visit and he was there doing what he told me he was going to do." Danny explained. "He was in costume with his plush watching TV and daydreaming." "I even saw him pull out his guitar and start jamming." "Really what did it look like?" Tucker asked excitedly. "Well it was spectral green with ghost flames." "And he was shredding it so good I stayed and listened awhile before I went home." Danny answered. The rest of the day went by uneventful, as did the rest of the week. With Danny, Tucker and Sam all hanging around with their friend. Whenever Mark wasn't working or the three them weren't out catching ghosts. The following Saturday afternoon Mark was heading over to Fenton Works. To meet up with his friends have some fun and finally show them his now completed hot rod. When he noticed up in the skies above the city of Amity Park. Danny Phantom doing battle with a group of ghosts led by Skulker. Which included Lunch Lady, Ember, Walker, Box Ghost, Spectra, Johnny Thirteen, Kitty, Desiree, Poindexter, Technus and a number of other ghosts he didn't recognize. Mark stopped to watch his hero kick ghost butt. "Come on Danny!" He said. "Get em!" Then as the ghost boy reached for his Fenton Thermos to finish off the battle. He was hit from behind by one of the other ghosts. Knocking the thermos out of his hands and on to a nearby billboard. "Lookout Danny!" Shouted Mark. As about that time his hero was hit from the other side. Followed by more ghosts hitting him from every direction and knocking him around all over the sky. No longer being able to stand by and watch Danny being hurt. Mark ran into a nearby alley and morphed into his ghost form. He then flew to where the Fenton Thermos was hanging and retrieved it slinging it over his shoulder. Just as he did so the group of ghosts were swirling around Danny continuing the attack. Until at last the first ghost kid started falling from the sky. Upon seeing this happen Mark flew towards his friend. With a thunderous roar and in a blur of black and white he caught Danny in mid fall. As Danny began opening his eyes realizing that he was no longer falling. Looked up and saw the second ghost kid from the junkyard. "Who are you?" He asked weakly. "Nobody important Danny." Mark replied. "I have to get you someplace safe under cover." Meanwhile on the ground Tucker, Sam and Jazz also happened to see what was going on. "Oh no Danny was right there is a second ghost boy and he has Danny." "We have to rescue him!" Sam cried. Flying into a nearby alley with his friend in his arms. Tucker, Sam and Jazz followed. Picking up rocks and throwing them at the second ghost. "Leave him alone and let him go they yelled." "Wait you don't understand stop I'm not hurting him." Mark shot back landing in the alley. "Yeah sure." Tucker said. "Why should we believe you?" Sam questioned. "No stop I'm just trying to help." "Please you guys get Danny behind the dumpster out of sight and take care of him please!" Mark pleaded. Handing Danny over to them. Then as Mark turned and slowly started walking away. Danny asked softly. "What are you going to do?" Mark looked back over his shoulder at his friend and answered. "Whatever I can." As he flew off towards the other ghosts. In the meantime as the ghosts were still attacking the city. Skulker was looking around for any signs of the ghost child. "Were did that whelp go?" He cried. "You're right." The other ghosts answered. "We don't see any sign of him." Just as they were all gathered in a large group. They heard a noise that sounded like thunder then all of a sudden a massive wake of turbulent air hit almost knocking them out of the sky. "What in the world was that?" Shouted Technus. And no sooner had the words come out of his mouth. When he was suddenly hit upside the head and knocked to the ground. Then just as quickly a number of the other ghosts were hit. And as Skulker was trying to figure out what was going on he was hit with a ghost ray causing him to fall out. Suddenly in the middle of all the chaos a single ghost appeared out of nowhere it was Mark. Thinking he was Danny. Ember yelled. "Lookout the dipstick is back!" So young whelp I see you've come back for more." Skulker shouted. As the ghosts now all turned their attention at Mark. As they started to attack him the young ghost kid proceeded to flawlessly unleash all his ghostly power upon them. From his ghost ray, ghost stinger, ghostly wail, energy shield and ectoplasmic energy blasts to his duplication power. All of which appeared to be an unknown number of times more powerful than Danny's. Mark was holding his own against the other ghosts as he was knocking them around with ease. When seemingly out of nowhere he was hit by a blast knocking him out. While at the same time back in the alley his friend's were watching as the battle unfolded. And upon seeing the second ghost kid get hit and the other ghosts moving in on him Danny yelled. "No come on kid get out of there!" "It's no use." Sam replied. "He's out cold." "I have to help him!" Danny pleaded. As he tried to regain his feet but was unable to gather enough strength to move. Just then to everyone's surprise as the ghosts were almost on top of him. Mark snapped his eyes open as he then generated a large green ball around him. Then let go with a massive energy burst from the center of his body. So fast that the other ghosts couldn't get away as it took them all out once. After it was all over Mark unslung the Fenton Thermos he retrieved earlier and proceeded to suck all the ghosts up into it. Relieved that the young ghost was all right Danny sunk back down as his strength was all but gone. As Mark was wiping the sweat from his forehead and breathing a sigh of relief. He heard a commotion coming from the alley where his friend's were hiding Danny. Fearing the worst the young ghost boy flew as fast as he could to them and upon arriving on the scene. The sight that greeted him sent chills down his back as there before him was Valerie Grey. On her jet board with her ghost weapons pointed at Danny. "You can't escape me this time ghost and you are going down." "Along with every other ghost like you." She yelled. Realizing his friend was again in real danger. Mark shouted from behind her. "Hey mighty mouth if you're looking for a ghost to shoot at why don't you come get?" "Or are you such a gutless coward you only go after ghosts that can't fight back." Valerie then quickly turned and saw the second ghost kid floating in front of her. "Oh my gosh there's two of you ?" She cried. "Oh well that just means one more ghost to catch that's all." "Catch me." Mark laughed. " You're so lame you couldn't even catch a cold much less me on you're best day." "Oh yeah ghost I'll show you just wait till I get my hands on you." Valerie screamed. "Yeah and if you were half as good at catching ghosts as you are at running your mouth I might be afraid." "But you're all talk and no walk you got nothing." Mark shot back. Causing the young ghost hunters face to turn red with anger. "That's it!" She yelled. "You're going down and once I get him I'm coming back for you." Looking at Danny. "You want me?" Mark said arrogantly. "Then come get some." As he sped off with Valerie in hot pursuit. "What does that kid think he's doing?" Danny asked. As Tucker, Sam and Jazz came out of hiding "He's going to get himself killed taunting Valerie like that." "Actually I think he did that on purpose to draw her attention away from you and give you a chance to escape." Sam answered. Then as she finished her thought the group of kids heard a loud explosion nearby. "What was that?" Tucker asked. "I don't know but it can't be good." Danny replied. A few minutes later the second ghost kid came floating back down the alley with an unconscious Valerie in his arms. Landing next to the group. Danny asked. "Is she going to be ok ?" "What did you do to her?" "She's going to be fine and I didn't do anything to her." Mark answered. "She was chasing me when I flew into a short alley where there was a wall." "She followed me into fast and to keep from slamming into the wall." "She had to bail off her board before it hit the wall and blew up." "Then she hit her head on a fire escape and got knocked out so _I caught her and _brought her back here." "I'm going to leave her where someone will find and take care of her." "But I have to get us all out of here now before she wakes up." "Everyone hold on to me." Mark said. As he went intangible and flew the group away as after they were out of sight. The young ghost hunter awoke angrily. Mark continues on until he and his friend's were over the junkyard where he worked. As he then dove to the ground passing through it and ended up in his hangout below the piles of old cars. He went solid and gently set down and placed Danny on his sofa. "Is everyone all right?" Mark asked. "Yeah we're all fine." His friend's replied. "And how is Danny is he going to be all right?" "He's a little beaten up and a little weak but he's going to be fine thanks to you." Sam answered. "Now what did you think you were doing out there?" Danny demanded to know loudly. "I'm sorry I got in you're way but you were getting hurt and I couldn't bring myself to just stand and watch anymore." "I had to do something." Mark replied. "Ok fine I'll accept that answer that you're sorry." Danny said. "Here's your thermos." Mark said sitting it on the end table next to Danny. "But that last part with Valerie." "What was that about?" Danny questioned. "She was going to shoot you and that was the only way I could think of to lure her away." Mark answered. "Well don't ever take that chance for me again you could have been killed!" Mark who was standing close to Danny remarked. "Better me than you!" "That's it!" Danny cried angrily. As he reached out grabbed Mark by the arm, swung him over his knee and began spanking his friend. "No please stop!" Mark pleaded. "I'm sorry I'll never do it again." He said. As Danny continued spanking him. "Stop talking down about yourself as though it wouldn't matter if you died and that you're worthless." "You get this through your head right now little brother you are not expendable and you're not worthless." You're not worthless not to me!" Danny said sadly. As the spanking gradually came to an end and he let his friend up. Tucker and Sam with a look of surprise on their faces gasped. "What!" They said. Danny then grabbed his friend by both arms and faced him. "I'm sorry." He said. "I should have told you sooner but now that's it out." "I can't hide how I feel anymore from you or myself it just hurts too much." "You have no idea what it's like for me." "When I'm around you to see you hurting like last weekend or to know all the rest of the time that you're hurting inside." "And how helpless I feel that I'm not able to take you in my arms and make all the sadness and pain you keep hidden from everyone go away." "I can't be just your friend or your hero anymore and I'm sorry I never planned on any of this happening." "But I can't help the way I feel and if there is one thing I learned from you about life is sometimes the best things come from places where you least suspect." "And to me you're one of the best things to ever come into my life." "I use to think my powers were the most awesome thing to happen to me." "But I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I've come to the conclusion that they don't me as much to me as I thought they did." "And I would give them and everything else up just for the hope and the chance to be your big brother." "The only reason I didn't tell you before now is I thought I might loose you." Danny said. As his voice started breaking up and he began to cry. "But don't you know when you run yourself down like that it tears me up inside and to hear you not care if you live or die." "Because I hurt right along with you." "It's ok go ahead and cry let it all out big brother." Mark answered. "Wait!" Danny replied. "Did you just call me big brother?" Drying his eyes. "Yes I did." Mark said. "I would love to be your little brother." Upon hearing this Danny pulled his friend in close and wrapped his arms around him in a great big hug. "Thank you for letting me be your big brother." He said. "It means more to me than anything in the world." "Danny are you all right?" Sam asked with a concerned tone. "I'm fine now!" Danny replied. "I have everything I need right here." Still holding onto his new little brother. Looking at his sister on the other side of the room Danny remarked. "You were right Jazz this is one of the greatest feelings in the world!" "Just so you know." Mark spoke up. "It doesn't matter to me if you're Danny Phantom ghost boy or just plain old Danny Fenton regular kid you are and will always be my hero." Mark said with a look of longing on his face. Danny smiled and asked. "So how long have you known?" "Since that night at my house." "I 'd be stupid not to recognize one of my best friend's." "But I didn't say anything because you already have enough to worry about." "Without me adding to it so I pretended not to know." Mark replied. "Well I hate to break up this touching moment." Sam interrupted sarcastically. "But why didn't you tell Tucker and I that you felt that way about Mark?" "Were your friends Danny!" "And you why didn't tell us you had ghost powers?" She asked turning her attention to Mark. "Because I didn't know that was what I was feeling." "You and Tucker were right about me acting different when the both of you confronted me last week." "But I couldn't admit it at the time because I didn't know what was happening to me." "Then after I left you and went home Jazz confronted me about it." "So I told her the emotions I was having and she explained what was happening to me." "At first I didn't believe it myself until I went over to his house the next day and discovered what happened to him." "That's when I realized what Jazz told me was right." "And until last weekend as I was watching him sleep." "I couldn't even admit how I felt to myself much less him or you two." Danny explained. Then Mark cut in. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys but I haven't had my powers that long and I figured I would never have to use them so there was no need for anyone to know." "By the way do you mind telling me how you got those powers?" Danny asked. "No I don't mind." Mark replied. "I think I have your dad to thank for them." "What do you mean?" Danny questioned. "Remember the first day in school when we met and I told you about my job delivering packages?" Mark asked. "Well sure." Danny answered. "Well that night one of my last stops was your house." "I gave your dad his package and asked him to sign for it." "But instead he pulled me inside to the basement gave me a white and black jumpsuit to put on with his face on it." "Which I asked him to remove then he went and used the bathroom." "While he was gone your ghost portal must have overloaded." "Because the doors on it flew open with no warning." "And this huge blast of green energy filled the room and completely engulfed my entire body and knocked me out." "When I woke up a few minutes later I ran to a mirror and I looked like this." "I thought I was dreaming so I checked again and I was back to normal." "I don't know why your dad took me down there." "Whether he just wanted someone to blather onto about ghosts too." "Or maybe he thought I was you since a lot of people get us confused with each other." Mark continued. "After I left your house that night I felt strange like my body was on fire." "I didn't think much of it at the time but every now and then I would look in a mirror and see myself like this." "I didn't even realize what had happened to me." "I thought it was you Danny messing with my head." "Until one time when it happened I took a closer look at the reflection in the mirror." "That's when I realized I was looking at myself." "What finally made you realize you were looking at yourself?" Danny asked. "The costume." Mark answered. "I noticed there was no DP logo on it." "Once I figured out what happened and concluded I had ghost powers like my hero." Everything I was experiencing made sense." "Because a few times in school my hands went intangible and I had to hide it from people." "After I figured it out I knew I had to learn to control my powers." "So I wouldn't slip up in front of someone and get turned in or accidentally hurt anyone with them." "That's when I started trying out my powers to see what I could do." "So I started practicing here in the junkyard until that night you caught me." "So that was you I saw that night!" Danny remarked. "Yeah it was me I wasn't paying much attention when my ghost sense went off and then I heard your voice." "And when I turned and saw you I freaked and took off." "I'm sorry I ran from you." Mark said shamefully. "After that I found an old dump outside of town to practice in." "It's ok little brother." Danny replied. "You don't have to hide your powers from me or any of us anymore." "And don't worry after I'm done teaching you how to use and control your powers you'll do great." "Really!" Mark said excitedly. "You're really going to teach me how to be a ghost kid?" "You bet." Danny said laughing "You've come along pretty good on your own and judging by what I saw today with me teaching you how to use your powers you could make a great ghost kid." "As great as you Danny?" Mark asked. "Well let's start out small for right now and work our way up." "But it's something to shoot for." Danny replied. "Hey Danny." "Yes Mark." "How would you, Tucker, Sam and Jazz like it if I taught you the martial arts?" "So you can defend yourself when using your powers isn't an option." "Like at school when Dash starts trouble and just in case Tucker, Sam and Jazz ever find themselves in a bad situation like your sister did last week." "Seriously you can teach us all that?" His friends asked. "Well sure." Mark answered. "It's probably easier for you guys to learn self-defense than it will be for me to learn how to be a ghost kid." "Awesome when do you want to start?" They asked. "Monday after school." Mark replied. "Ok then after that I start teaching you how to be a ghost." Danny said. "Thank you Danny." Mark said now returning his big brother's hug. "There are just two more things I'd like you to answer for me Danny." Sam asked. "What's that?" Danny replied. "How long have you been having these feelings for Mark? She questioned. "He had me at the first hug and after we nearly lost him that time at the track I knew I had to look after him." Danny answered. "So then when you went to his house last weekend." "It wasn't as much a case of you wanting to do something nice for your friend." "As it was you looking out for and protecting your little brother right." Sam inquired. "Yes that's exactly right." He answered. "Awe that's so sweet Danny." Sam commented. "You're not half-bad Danny it's a shame nobody except us in this room know it though." "That's ok Sam I can live with that." Danny said as he then started tickling Mark. "No please stop!" The boy pleaded as the rest of his friends joined in while Mark lay there laughing.

That's it for chapter 8 I'm hoping to start typing the final chapter soon.

It will be another compilation of shorter chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

_Here is chapter 9 the last of this story. I apologize if the action scene in the last chapter _

_Wasn't very good but action scenes are hard to write well. And the one action scene in this chapter _

_May not be as good as I would like but I did my best. Once again I'm sorry for my crappy writing _

_And if my story isn't that great. One last time here is the last chapter._

_Enjoy!_

**Mark Phantom**

**Chapter 9 A Sad Goodbye, The Ghost King Returns and A New Beginning**

The next two weeks came and went bye quickly as Danny showed his new little brother the finer points of being a ghost. While Mark taught Danny and his friends how to fight. Until one morning in homeroom. "Where is Mark at?" Sam asked. "I don't know." Tucker answered. "I haven't seen him since yesterday." "What about you Danny?" "Not a sign." He replied. "I'm getting worried he might doze off but he's always here on time." Danny remarked. Just then principal Ishyama came in accompanied by another woman and a police officer. "Mr. Lancer will you come here please?" She asked. As lancer and the principal were talking with the other woman. Tucker questioned. "I wonder what they're talking about?" "I don't know." Danny said. "But I have a bad feeling it has something to do with Mark." A few minutes later as they finished their conversation Lancer yelled. "Fenton, Foley, Manson come here now." As they approached they Lancer asked. "You three where is that psycho friend of yours." "You mean Mark?" They replied. "What makes you think we would know?" "Because I see the four of you together all the time." Lancer said. "Hey were his friends not his keepers." "Mark is a free spirit he comes and goes whenever and wherever he wants." Sam answered. "Why do you want to know?" She asked. "Because this lady here is from children's services and she needs to find him." Principal Ishyama remarked. "And since you're his friends we thought you might know." "So if you have any idea where he's at you need to tell us." "Why what did he do?" Tucker asked. "Oh no it's nothing like that." The woman replied. "He's not in any trouble it's just that he ran away from the hospital last night and." "Wait did you say hospital?" Danny interrupted. "What's wrong is he all right?" Danny asked with a note of worry in his voice. "He's fine." The woman answered. "He was called to hospital last night to be with his dad." "Because he was dying of liver disease due to years of alcohol abuse." "Your friend was at his bedside when he passed away." "Oh man poor Mark that's rough." Danny said. "We were called to take your friend into custody at children's services since his dad was his only living relative." "So that's why he would never fight back against his dad." Sam commented. "But before we could bring him in he took off and we haven't been able to locate him." "That's why we need your help." "Kids do you have idea where he might be?" The woman asked. "Did you try his house?" Tucker asked. "First thing this morning as soon as it was safe to go there." The woman answered. "There was no sign of him." "Try our houses." Danny cut in "And if he's not at any of them he could be anywhere." "But our best guess is you're not going to find him unless he wants you too." "What do you mean by that?" The woman asked. "We know him pretty good and he's smart he's not going to show himself." "Unless it's a time and a place where he feels safe." Danny replied. "And just where and when is that?" Lancer asked sarcastically. "His own neighborhood after dark." Danny said. "What is your friend crazy?" The woman asked. "No like I said he's smart he knows the area inside and out he also knows no one is going to mess with him because they're afraid too." "And that not even the police will come there after dark." If someone has the guts to they still won't find him because he stays in the shadows and goes places other people fear to go." Danny answered. "Well thank you kids for all your help but if you really are his friends and you happen to see him." "Convince Mark to turn himself in for his own good." "Because you won't be doing him any favors by letting him be all alone on the streets not if you care about him." The woman said. As the three kids returned to their seats. Danny looked at Tucker and Sam and said. "She's right you know guys we have to find him after school and convince Mark to turn himself in." "Where there is someone to take care of him." "Besides it could be dangerous having a new ghost kid running around unsupervised if he gets angry enough he could hurt or kill someone." Tucker and Sam shook their heads in agreement. So after school was over the three kids went looking for their friend. Trying anywhere they could think of where he might go. Coming up empty handed and growing tired they headed back to Fenton Works. As they approached Danny's house they heard their friend's voice. "Hey guys." He said. "Don't look around." "Mark is that you?" They asked. "Yeah it's me." He replied. "Where are you at?" Danny questioned. "I'm close real close." Mark answered. "Do you know children's services and the police are looking for you?" Sam inquired. "Yeah I know." He remarked. "Are you all right little brother we heard what happened and we're sorry?" Danny said. "It's ok I'm used to it and I'm fine Danny." Mark replied. "Then you realize you have to turn yourself in you can't stay on the streets alone forever." Danny remarked. "I know." Mark answered. "Then why did you take off like that?" Danny asked. " Because I had some things to think about first plus I wanted to see my big brother and my friend's one last time before they take me away." "So you are going to turn yourself in then?" Tucker asked. "Yeah I am!" Mark shot back. "Then step out of your hiding place and let us see you." Danny said. "Ok." He replied. "Look in the alley." As they turned to look Mark stepped out of the shadows of a darkened doorway to reveal his shadowy figure. His friend's rushed over and gave Mark a big hug. "Now lets go inside and call children's services." Danny said. Upon entering his house Jazz shouted. "Mom, dad Danny is home and he found Mark." Jack and Maddie came rushing in. "Where have you been son we've been worried sick about you Danny?" Maddie asked. "Mom I'm fine the three of us have been out looking for Mark." "Where did you find him?" His mom asked. "Actually he found us to turn himself in." "Well the woman from the agency was here earlier looking for him." Jazz remarked. "I'll call and let her know to come get you." Maddie said looking at Mark. While they waited for the woman to show up the four friends sat around and talked. "I'm going to miss you!" Danny said. "We all are." Added Tucker and Sam. "And I'll miss all of you too but guys try not to let it get you down." "Especially you big brother just keep doing what you do and keep me smiling." "Remember I'll always be with you in spirit and you'll always be in my thoughts." "So don't you ever give up because of me, nor have your head so full that you get yourself hurt or killed." "Don't you worry about me I'll be all right this is just a part of life." Just then came a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Maddie yelled. Upon opening the door Danny's mom was greeted by the woman from children's services. "Thank you for calling me Mrs. Fenton I really appreciate it." "Oh you're welcome." Maddie replied. "Anything to help." "Now where is Mark?" She asked. "He's right over there with my son and his friend's." Maddie said pointing at the sofa. Walking over to where the kids were seated. Her mouth fell open upon seeing Danny and Mark sitting next to each other. "Oh my gosh!" She cried. "You two could pass for brothers." The two boys looked at each other and smiled. "Which one of you is Mark?" She asked. "I am." Mark said standing up. "Well then I need you to come with me." She said. "Will you please wait by the door while I have a word with your friend's?" After Mark walked away the woman turned to the three kids and said. "Thank you for getting him to turn himself in he's a lucky young man to have friends like you who care about him." "Don't worry we'll take real good care of him." "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get him back to the orphanage." As she walked away Danny, Tucker and Sam followed her to the door where Mark was waiting. "Well it was fun while it lasted guys." Mark said giving his friend's one last hug. "See you around." As the door shut behind him. After a week had passed the three friends started feeling sad as they missed their friend. And Danny especially became depressed and withdrawn. As he started showing less interest in ghost hunting and everything else as though he had the life kicked out of him. Then one day at school while Danny was on his way to lunch. He was stopped in the hall by Dash. "Hey Fenturd it's payback time for all the weeks I missed wailing on you because of that psycho friend of yours." "Get lost Dash I'm in no mood to put up with you!" Danny remarked. "Too bad because that loser isn't here to protect you anymore." Dash said causing Danny to scowl in anger. Seeing this Dash commented. "Look everyone I made Fenturd mad." As he then took a swing at Danny which the smaller boy dodged. Then Danny proceeded to kick Dash in the throat like Mark taught him and he then punched the larger boy in the nose and knocked him out. When Kwan came at him but he was punched upside the head by Tucker and went down as well. "Man that felt good!" Danny said. "Yeah I know what you mean." Tucker added. Just then the two football players came around as Danny and Tucker were standing over them. "What happened?" Dash questioned. "I happened." Danny said. "Mark was teaching the three of us the martial arts before he left." "And just to let you know do not call him a loser, or I'll finish this fight get it!" Danny asked. "Got it." Dash replied. "But you broke my nose." "You're lucky I didn't break your neck. Danny remarked. "Come on guys lets get out of here." Danny said walking away. That night at Fenton Works. "Jazz dear would you come here please?" Maddie asked. "Sure mom what do you need?" She asked. "I was just wondering if you have any idea what's wrong with your brother?" "He's been acting moody, depressed and withdrawn lately I thought you might know why." Maddie questioned. "No mom I have no clue Danny doesn't talk to me much anymore he thinks I'm pushy. Jazz replied. "Well your father and I are worried about him we miss his smile!" Maddie said. "Don't worry mom I'm sure whatever is bothering him he can work out on his own." Jazz remarked. A few minutes later as Danny was lying on his bed thinking. There came a knock on his bedroom door. "Danny can I come in it's Jazz?" She said. Upon not getting an answer she slowly opened the door and stepped in. "Go away Jazz I'm not in the mood!" Danny said sadly. "What's wrong little brother lately you've been so withdrawn?" "I just had to cover for you with mom and dad let me in." "What are you a therapist now?" Danny asked. "I'm your therapist and lately you've been so moody." "And I heard what you did to Dash today that isn't you." Jazz replied. "Oh yeah well maybe you don't really know me at all!" Danny explained. "Because I'm tired of taking his abuse plus he called Mark a loser!" "Mark I'm such an idiot not to realize that you miss your friend." "Look Danny I know how much you cared for him but he's better off now that his dad can't hurt him anymore." Jazz remarked. "What!" Danny said. "You're crazy I don't care about him he's just a stupid kid." "I don't care about anything anymore!" "I know you don't mean that Danny." Jazz said. "I know how much you loved him and you can't convince me you don't still feel that way." "You're right Jazz!" Danny said looking up at his sister with tears running down his face. "I didn't mean what I said earlier I know he's better off." "But this is so hard because I'm trying not to let it get me down." "Everywhere I go I see his face." "When I go to school I look back at his desk hoping to see him there with his head back and his eyes shut." "Trying to escape the world with a few minutes of peaceful rest." "But he's not there then I come in here and look over where his bed was." "And I can see him there asleep with this plush toy of me in his arms." Danny remarked. As he picked up the toy and looked at it with a sad expression on his face. "It's all right Danny I understand." Jazz replied. Meanwhile just outside his room. Jack and Maddie were passing by when they heard the two kids talking. And decided to listen in as Danny continued to talk with his sister. "What do you want more than anything?" Jazz asked. "Well this might sound like I'm being selfish and I don't know what you're going to think for me saying it but I don't care!" "I just want my little brother back more than anything!" Danny answered with a broken heart. Danny's mom and dad still listening in at the door looked at each other with a look of shock on their faces. Now they knew what was bothering Danny and they each exchanged a knowing look at each other. Acknowledging what they had to do to make their son smile again. Several days later as Danny, Tucker and San were moping around Fenton Works. The ecto exodus alarm went off signaling a massive ghost invasion. "Danny do something!" Jazz cried. "We're about to be up to our necks in ghosts!" "So what do you want me to do about it?" Danny said dejectedly. "Yeah why should we care?" Tucker asked. "It makes no never mind to us." Sam added. "Stop them Danny!" His sister shot back. "Or have you already given up?" "What would Mark think if he knew the people he looks up too the most especially his hero just up and quit on him?" "He wouldn't want that he believes in you Danny and you're letting him down all of you are." "Hold it Jazz that's unfair of you to say that!" Danny snapped. "But it's the truth." His sister replied. "No it's not you don't understand Jazz without Mark around it's just not the same." "None of us care about catching ghosts as much anymore were not trying to let him down and that's a low blow using Mark against us." Danny said. "Then prove me wrong." Jazz spouted. "How?" Danny came back." "By showing me and Mark both that you're still the hero he believed in, loved and knows you to be by doing what's right and stopping those ghosts." Jazz replied. "You're right Jazz I've been feeling sorry for myself way too long." "So this is for you little brother I'm going ghost!" Danny cried. Morphing into Danny Phantom and going after the ghosts. Upon coming outside he said. "They're gone but I have an idea where they went. While at the orphanage "Mark what's going?" One of the younger kids asked him. "Trouble!" Mark replied. "The entire city has been sucked into the ghost zone!" "What do we do?" The younger kid asked. "Go get the others and all of you head for a place called Fenton Works." Mark said as he wrote something down on a slip of paper. "You'll all be safe there." "Then I want you to give this note to either Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, or Jazz Fenton they're friends of mine." He said handing the boy the note and give it only to one of those four people no one else." "And if they ask who it's from tell them their favorite maniac got it?" "You bet but where are you going Mark?" The boy questioned. "Don't you worry about that." Mark replied. "Just get going all of you and don't look back, or stop." After the kids safely reached Fenton Works. "Does anyone know where I can find Danny, Tucker, Sam, or Jazz I have a message for them?" "No kid never heard of them not here." Seeing the young boy looking confused Jazz approached. "Are you all right?" She asked. "No." The boy answered. "I have a message I'm supposed to give to someone here but I can't find them." "Well tell me who you're looking for maybe I can help." Jazz replied. The young boy told her who he was specifically looking for after he finished. "Well those three aren't here right now but I can take it I'm Jazz." She said. "Who is it from?" Jazz asked. "He said to tell you your favorite maniac." The boy answered. Then as she read the note Jazz got a scared look on her face. "Oh my gosh he's going to get himself killed!" She cried. "I have to call Danny and let him know what's going on." "Thank you for bringing me this." She told the boy. "Now why don't you join your friend's and have some cookies?" In the meantime at the sporting goods store Danny, Tucker and Sam were confronting Skulker and the other ghosts. "What's going on?" Danny demanded to know. "The last time I saw you running for your lives and the town had been sucked into the ghost zone like this." "Was when the ghost king was loose?" "That's right but this time Pariah Dark freed himself from the forever sleep regained the ring of rage and crown of fire from Plasmius and is more powerful than ever." Skulker replied. "And he's vowed to make your world part of his own and destroy all those who conspired against him." "I don't think even you can defeat him this time Daniel even if you still had the ectoskeleton." "Who said that?" Danny yelled. "I did my boy." Vlad replied stepping out of the shadows. "Plasmius I should have guessed you would have something to do with this!" Just then Danny's phone rang. "Hello." He answered. "Not now Jazz I'm busy." "Ok what do you want?" "Oh no tell me you're kidding?" "No huh all right bye." "What was that all about?" Sam asked. "We've got more problems that was Jazz Mark had one of the kids from the children's home bring her a message." "He's going after the ghost king on his own." "That's crazy!" Tucker said. "It's worse than that it's suicide." Danny said. "When I took on the ghost king I had the ectoskeleton to help but it's destroyed." "Who is this Mark person?" Vlad questioned. "He's a new friend of ours." Danny answered. "Wait are you talking about that crazy, violent young whelp you've been hanging around with lately." Skulker laughed. "A human going against the king of all ghosts he won't last two seconds." "Don't laugh." Danny said. "He beat all of you down real good a few weeks back." "What are you talking about whelp that was you who defeated us?" Skulker shot back. "No that was him after all of you beat me up he hid me away and went after you himself." Danny explained. "And judging by what I saw he's more powerful than me and maybe even Plasmius here." "So you're saying not only did your father's foolishness create another half ghost hybrid also one of unknown power?" Vlad questioned. "Yes." Danny replied. "And I was teaching him how to control and use his powers." "Until recently when his dad died and orphaned him." "You mean to say he has no supervision I wonder thought Vlad?" "Don't even Plasmius I told him all about you and what you tried to do to me and he doesn't like you." Danny commented. "That settles it I have to go and stop him before he gets himself killed." Danny said. "We're coming with you." Said Skulker and the other ghosts. "You're going to need help if we have any hope of defeating Pariah Dark and saving your friend." "Me too shouted Plasmius I'll fly with you my boy." "No Vlad!" Danny stated forcefully. "If you want to come along then you'll have to ride with Skulker and the others in the specter speeder because I don't trust you." "Fine Danny." Replied Vlad. "Tucker, Sam you two are in charge of getting everyone into the speeder and dropping them off." "Once I reach Pariah's Keepe after you drop the ghost shield and let me out." "Wait thirty seconds then follow me out and raise the shield behind you." "Then as soon as we get there drop them off and get out of there got it?" Danny asked. "Check." His friend's answered. As Danny floated through the infinite realms of the ghost zone. Towards the ghost kings castle with Tucker and Sam following not far behind. An uneasy feeling came over him that something was not quite rite and upon approaching the castle his feelings were confirmed. As there was no army of skeleton soldiers around. Meanwhile behind him his friend's dropped off the other ghosts next to him. "This is eerie!" Danny said. "It's quiet too quiet where's the ghost kings army?" Skulker asked. "Last time we had to fight our way in." "I don't like this." Vlad said. "Something's wrong here we should leave now Daniel my boy." "Go then Plasmius!" Danny replied. "But I'm going to get my friend." As he landed the other ghosts reluctantly followed suit. And as they began walking towards the castle. Skulker noticed the remains of a large number of skeleton soldiers. "Come look at this." He called. To which they all responded. "What is it?" Plasmius remarked. "It looks like remains." Skulker replied. "But of what?" Ember asked. "The ghost king's army by the looks of it." Danny answered. "But that's impossible!" Skulker replied. "One ghost child against an army of millions." "Maybe so but do you have a better explanation?" Danny questioned. Danny and the other ghosts entered the castle and proceeded through the outer room. Until they reached the door to the great hall. And upon opening the door a look of total shock came across their faces. At the sight before them. As there was Mark and Pariah Dark locked in an epic back and forth battle of good vs. evil. As both were knocking each other around. One minute the ghost king had Mark down and the next the tables were turned. "Oh my god he's still alive!" Danny yelled. As the battle continued Pariah Dark spoke. "You're stronger than the last ghost child I fought but you still can't defeat me!" As he knocked Mark against the wall. "Oh yeah well then try this!" Mark shouted. Closing his eyes to concentrate for a minute. As he gathered and focused all his energy. He then opened his eyes and let go with a massive burst of ecto energy. Brighter and more powerful than any of the ghosts had ever seen before. As the energy blast engulfed the ghost king completely in it's brightness. Pariah Dark let out a blood-curdling scream of pain. As he started breaking apart in pieces and vaporizing into nothing along with the ring of rage and crown of fire. After the light had faded it was revealed that the ghost king was gone. Mark now out of energy dropped to his hands and knees morphing back to his human form. Then flat on the floor looking up. Danny rushed to his friend's side and knelt down. "I told you I would make you proud of me!" Mark said. "I was already proud of you!" Danny answered. "Did I do good Danny?" Mark asked. "You did great little brother!" Danny replied smiling. "Good." Mark answered as he passed out. Danny lifted his friend's shoulders off the floor and held his limp upper body in his arms. "Don't die little brother!" Danny pleaded as tears rolled down his face. "You can't die on me I won't let you!" He said as he stroked his friend's hair. The other ghosts looked down in horror on the now empty island where the ghost king's castle once stood. That's not possible!" Skulker said as he shook his head in disbelief. "All the ghosts in and out of the ghost zone plus Vlad and the whelp together can't generate that much energy." We need to destroy him while we can!" "I agree." Vlad said. "That young man is far too dangerous to let live." Danny rested Mark back on the floor upon hearing this and turned his attention to the others. "You're not touching him!" "Oh come now Daniel even you must realize he's dangerous." Vlad said. "It's not his fault!" Danny protested. "And if you want him you'll have to go through me first!" "Very well then whelp." As Skulker and the others started towards Danny. They were all hit by some sort of ghost weapon. Knocking them all out then they all disappeared inside a Fenton Thermos. Danny looked up to see Tucker and Sam in the specter speeder. "We thought you might need some backup." Yelled Sam. "Thanks guys." Danny answered. "Let's take him home." He said taking his friend in his arms and putting him in the speeder. A few days later at Fenton Works. As Danny was moping around his room. "Cheer up little brother." Jazz remarked. "He went to a good home you should be happy for him." "I am happy for him I just wish I could be happy with him here with me." "I finally have someone special come into my life and he's taken away from me!" "No offense guys." He remarked to his friend's. "You're special too." "But now I think I have an idea of what Mark felt when he lost his mom and sister." "Tucker, Sam you're his friend's is there anything you can do to cheer him up?" Jazz asked. "Danny we know you're hurting but so are Tucker and I." "Mark was our friend too but he's gone so let's go do something." Sam commented. "Like what?" Danny asked. "How about we check out the room down the hall your mom and dad have been working on and see what they're doing in there." Tucker replied. "Ok." Danny said. So the four kids left Danny's room and went the room his parents were being so secretive about. As they opened the door and stepped inside they stood frozen in amazement. As there in bed was Mark sound asleep. "What the heck is going on here?" Danny asked. As his parents walked in behind them. Mom, Dad what's he doing here?" Danny questioned. "Yeah I thought he was adopted." Jazz added. "Well of course he's adopted we brought him home last night while you two were sleeping." "Home?" Danny questioned. "Well sure where else would we take your little brother kids?" Maddie answered. "So then he's ours?" Jazz inquired. "You bet Jazzy pants!" Jack said. Danny rushed over and gave his mom and dad a big hug. "Thank you!" He said lovingly. "But how did you know?" "A little bird told us." His mom replied. "Actually we heard you and your sister talking and we just wanted to see our baby boy smile again." "Why didn't you tell us you wanted him as your little brother?" His mom asked. "I don't know I thought you might think I was crazy." Danny replied. "We would never think that son." His dad answered. As Jazz, Tucker and Sam joined Danny in hugging Jack and Maddie. "This means a lot to all of us." Danny remarked. "You're welcome son." His mom answered. "But there are some conditions we had to agree too." "For the adoption to go through he has to attend therapy sessions every week with a court appointed therapist." "To help him with is emotional problems so he won't be able to attend school for awhile." "We don't know exactly what happened to him but the doctor said he is going to be fine in a few days." "Why don't you go say hi?" Maddie asked. Danny walked over and sat on the edge of Mark's bed and roughed his friend's hair. "Well I should let him rest some more!" Danny said as he stood and started to walk away. Mark opened his eyes and asked weakly. "Where am I?" Danny stopped and turned back. "Did you say something tell me you said something?" He pleaded. " Danny is that you?" He asked. "Yeah it's me little brother I'm here." "Where am I?" He questioned again. "You're home at Fenton Works where you belong." "My mom and dad adopted you." "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Fenton if I had the energy I would hug you!" "Don't be so formal just call us mom and dad." "Oh and one more thing Mark has a choice to make if he wants to keep his own last name, or change it to ours." Maddie explained. "Danny would you be upset if I changed it to Fenton?" Mark asked. "Upset no I'd be honored and you can just call me big brother because now we are brothers." "Thank you Danny I mean big brother." He said falling back to sleep. Two nights later as Mark was in his room adjusting to his new surroundings. Danny came in and closed the door behind him. "Go ghost." He said softly. "Sure but why?" Mark asked morphing into his ghost form. "Because remember that night in your house when you told me about how you dreamed of flying next to your hero?" "Of course I do." Mark answered. "Well it's about to come true." Danny said as he went ghost. "Come with me little brother." He said as he flew out the window with Mark at his side. Danny flew all over town while his little brother flew next to him staring in awe. "Well how do you like it Mark?" Danny asked. "It's even better than in my dreams." Mark replied. "Stay with me kid." Danny remarked. As he took him outside of town and landed in an open field. "Why are we landing here?" Mark asked. "Because I've got one more surprise for you." Danny replied. As Tucker, Sam and Jazz came out of some bushes to meet them. "Hi guys what's up?" "We've got a little gift for you." Tucker said. "Close your eyes and keep them closed." Danny said as he placed something on Mark's chest. "This is going to hurt for a second!" Just then the second ghost boy felt a shock all over his body. "Ouch!" He cried. "All done." Danny said. "Open your eyes." As he did so he looked down. "Oh wow cool my own logo thanks guys!" "Sam designed it." Danny said. "For once we all agree you've earned it." "As well as this from now on consider yourself a full time member of team Phantom." "Welcome aboard Mark Phantom!" "Danny are all your nights this much fun?" Mark asked. "Nope they just get better little brother they just get better!"

Well that's it the end of the story. I'm sorry about the final ghost battle I couldn't come up with anything

Original of my own so I copped out and reused the ghost king.

I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I did writing it

**Mark Phantom!**


End file.
